


Imaginary Friends

by IAmAllYetNotAtAll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Description of one panic attack so keep an eye on that if that is a trigger for you, Louis is an imaginary friend, Louis-centric, M/M, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, No Smut, No specific AU description, Nothing in the sexual department, OH! almost forgot, OT5 Friendship, Sorry to those who like it, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAllYetNotAtAll/pseuds/IAmAllYetNotAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was beyond questioning why he had an Imaginary Friend at 21 years old. Louis was his family, and that was that. Maybe hiding it from roomies Liam and Zayn wasn't easy, and having him sing too loudly during dinner with his parents was frustrating, but he was still family. Yet when Harry Styles enters their lives, things take a turn for better or for worse. There's still a debate on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there lovelies! This is my second works for the fandom and I'm mildly proud of it. I feel I could have done better, but I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out. I think I got my ideas across well enough. Lots of Nouis friendship if you're down for that. Harry/Louis romance obvs. No distinct indication of top/bottom so imagine whatever you'd like.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"You should come up with something like 18.24 and then you have to divide by two."

 

Niall didn't glance up at the boy, continuing his equation and being pleased with himself when he came up with the correct answer.

 

"Don't forget to divide by two." He persisted.

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Niall muttered, glad that he was (kind of) alone in the room.

 

He was going into his first year of film studies and he'd been forced to take a math course during the summer since he hadn't done very well in High School on the subject. Due to his ADHD, he was allowed to take all his tests or exams in a separate room with a bit more time to complete it. It was great to help him get the tests done, but almost more importantly it made it easier to deal with Louis.

 

"Good, good, and make sure it's nice and readable. God knows your handwriting is shit."

 

"I'm almost super sure readable isn't a word."

 

"Whatever." Louis huffed. He moved away from Niall's side, choosing instead to sprawl across the table, hardly avoiding his things. Not that it'd bother Louis even if he did lay on top of his pencil case - what with being incorporeal and all. "How's it look? Like a proper 75%?"

 

"Yup!" Niall said proudly, holding up his completed test. They'd always had an agreement - if Louis helped him cheat, he wasn't going to aim for anything over an 80% to avoid suspicion (and for moral reasons or something). "Go check the class and see where they're at."

 

"Look over the answers. I'll be right back." Louis floated off, passing through the wall and making his way to Niall's math class. There was five minutes left of official class time and all the students had completed the test.

 

Niall was beyond the point of questioning why he had an imaginary friend at 21 years old. Louis was his best friend, practically his brother, and he never wanted him to disappear. He knew what would happen if people found out, he wasn't an idiot, and with no plans of spending his life locked up in a little padded cell - he'd learnt to be quiet about the floating boy constantly by his side pulling faces at inappropriate times.

 

"All good to go!" Louis said upon returning to their empty room.

 

Niall grabbed his things and headed out, turning off his instincts to look at Louis.

 

Having an imaginary friend certainly had its ups and downs.

 

It involved having to be very cautious at all times around his friends and family, but it was nice having a friend who knew everything about him and every little aspect of his life. Niall was far from a possessive person, but it was pretty great having someone all to himself.

 

Not that he'd say that part out loud of course, he knew how selfish it sounded.

 

Still, selfish or not, it held true. He'd been three when Louis had first appeared to him - a little mischievous child that had made him laugh too loud and smile too wide. That was around the time his pre-school teacher suspected he had ADHD and then started the tests and pills...

 

He didn't like to think of them as inter-related.

 

He liked to pretend Louis showed up in his life for no reason other than because he thought Niall was awesome and wanted to be his friend. Well, he was sure that was the reason he'd stuck around at least.

 

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"

 

Another little downfall was that Louis could get a little... Annoying at times.

 

Niall understood - he really did! He understood that it couldn't possibly be easy emotionally to only be visible to one person in the whole wide world. (Okay - two. The four year old next door could see him, but that hardly counted). Niall could only imagine how lonely that might be. He tried his best to give Louis attention, but sometimes it wasn't enough and he turned into an absolute nuisance. Floating around and distracting him, talking loudly and over other people, making jokes and singing too loudly.

 

He loved Louis lots and lots, but he really didn't need to hear the entire soundtrack of _The Lion King_ while having dinner with his parents.

 

He was lucky his parents lived close by and he could visit them whenever he wanted, but he knew that with college starting soon he wouldn't be able to see them as much and he wanted their last dinner together before school to be a good one.

 

Of course, his parents had known about Louis when he was younger, but at nine (after many doctor visits) he'd decided to stop talking about him to other people. He wondered sometimes if he told them the truth, now that he was older and knew how to form proper arguments and opinions into words, if they would believe him. But the idea scared him too much and he never did.

 

How much love could a mother really have? A freak is one thing, but a _crazy_ freak is another.

 

Louis pretended he didn't care, but... He knew Niall's mum and dad and his brother pretty much as well as Niall did - he'd known them almost as long and loved them as much, and being... Nothing to them couldn't be easy.

 

But if Niall brought it up, Louis was quick to shut it down.

 

He did that a lot. About a lot of things. Niall didn't like thinking that Louis was keeping secrets from him, but in his heart he knew it was the truth.

 

"How's the food? Good as usual?" Louis asked, not noticing (or caring) that Niall had to reach through his stomach to grab the gravy.

 

"The food is awesome, mum! Thanks a bunch!" Niall answered indirectly.

 

"Oh you're welcome, sweetheart. You're always welcome to come by for a good meal." His mother said.

 

"Suck up." His brother teased, his wife pinching his shoulder to scold him, her other arm around her newborn son.

 

This was his family - mum and dad, his big brother Greg and sister-in-law with little Theo, and of course his imaginary friend.

 

**OoOoO**

 

"Have a good day with Lux at daycare?" Niall asked, entering the apartment, arms full of new books. Time for the first semester.

 

"Oh, yes, it was very exciting. Spent 20 minutes convincing her clay is _not_ a good choice of sustenance." Louis answered, floating over to him and eyeing the books with distaste, "Those look awful."

 

"And heavy as fuck, too." Niall agreed, dropping them on the worn out kitchen table.

 

"Hm." Louis hummed softly, "The exciting life of humans these days."

 

"Ugh, don't say that. You make yourself sound like an old person - and an alien."

 

"Maybe I am an alien."

 

"Long day at daycare, huh?"

 

"You have a lot of time to think during naptime." Louis supplied.

 

"You could have come shopping for books with me instead."

 

"She was having a bad day, so I just wanted to be sure she was alright."

 

"What happened?" Niall started separating his books and getting them ready for school. It was Friday, and he figured if he got his things settled right away he could have the rest of the weekend to do nothing before starting school on Monday.

 

"Mum and dad got in a fight - people think kids don't notice, but they see everything. You met up with Liam and Zayn there right?" Louis asked, changing the subject. There was no need to talk about arguing parents.

 

"Yeah, yeah. They're good. Had fun with the family. They'll be back tonight with their stuff." Niall's roommates Liam and Zayn had spent the summer at home with their families, leaving Niall at the flat. It was Niall's first year in film studies, but not his first year of college. He'd changed majors over the summer, not quite sure what he wanted to do as a career - and he'd found the two boys a couple years ago when he'd initially started college.

 

They'd all been looking for roommates and it happened to work out.

 

"Awesome." Niall knew about Louis' mixed feelings on the matter, but didn't bring it up. Louis had grown to adore the two boys, as Niall had, but it was harder for Niall to pay him attention with the other two boys around.

 

And Louis needed attention to live (and that was apparently literal if Louis' word was anything to go by).

 

"I've got someone else coming by tonight, by the way."

 

"Oh? Made a new friend already?" Louis laid across the table (he did that a lot), more or less demanding Niall's attention. Used to it, he reached through Louis to continue his organizing.

 

"Yeah, his name's Harry. He's gonna be going to my college and we have our English class together. He's pretty cool, I think you'll like him."

 

"And I'm sure he'll _love_ me." Louis said bitterly.

 

Niall frowned, putting down his things and looking at his friend. "What's wrong with you today? What happened?"

 

"The daycare lady told Lux that Imaginary Friends aren't real and that it's silly to still believe in me. In them. Whatever. I just... I never used to care, you know? I don't know why now... I don't know. Imaginary Friends are so important for kids, those who need us or want us, and we're _real_. Maybe you can't see us, but that doesn't mean we don't exist. Why do adults feel the need to be so... so... Pessimistic?"

 

"Because they're adults, it's kind of how it works." Niall could try to make him feel better, but he knew not to bother. When Louis was like this, nothing would make him feel better.

 

"Adults suck. And you know she's going to grow up and believe them, too. For now I'm real to her, but in two, five, ten years I'll be imaginary. Fake. I'm not going to be anything to her anymore. Not even a fucking person."

 

"You'll always be real to me."

 

"For now."

 

"And ever, and ever, and ever." Niall pressed - he wasn't serious about a lot of matters, but for this he was.

 

"You're such a dork." Louis said, fighting back a smile.

 

The air cleared and Niall shooed him away with a laugh, "Now get off my things you arse!"

 

"So how'd you meet this new guy?" Louis moved a bit to the side, giving Niall a clearer view of his things.

 

"He dropped his books on my foot."

 

"Charming."

 

"He's really nice, and Liam and Zayn like him too. It might be nice to have more than three friends at one time."

 

"The only people that matter anyways." Louis muttered. He felt Niall should have a lot more friends than he did - and he had a lot of acquaintances - but when it came to getting close to him, most people didn't bother. Most people didn't know or understand how to handle him and his energy.

 

"Guess we'll see how this works out." Niall said, sounding hopeful.

 

"Yeah, we'll see." Louis agreed.

 

Niall finished with his things, putting it away for Monday. Liam and Zayn returned home in the afternoon, taking time to put away their things before joining Niall on the couch for some beer and movies.

 

"What time is this 'Harry' guy coming over?" Louis asked from the floor, his eyes on the TV.

 

"Hey, Liam, what time is Harry coming over again?" Niall asked his friend as he couldn't answer Louis himself.

 

"Six-ish." Liam answered - heavily distracted by the leather-clad superhero on the screen. They'd watched _The Dark Knight_ too many times to count, but Liam loved it so they indulged him.

 

"Thank you, Liam." Louis singsonged, knowing the lad couldn't hear him obviously, but that it would make Niall smile.

 

"Thanks, mate."

 

It was 6:06 p.m. when they heard a knock on the door. Niall left the boys - now halfway through the second movie and a case of beer - with Louis floating behind him and excited to see Niall's new friend. Niall opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. Behind the door stood Harry, skinny jeans, headscarf, and pie in hand.

 

"Hey, man!" Niall greeted enthusiastically.

 

"Hi! I brought pie." Harry held out the pie, redness creeping into his cheeks. Suddenly, he looked to the side, smiling brightly, "Hi, I'm Harry! But I guess Niall would have told you that, um... Already..."

 

Louis and Niall stared at him for a moment - slowly registering his words and what was happening. Harry, uncomfortable with the stares, fidgeted and looked down. His gazed landed on the foot of space between the floor and Louis' feet. He tilted his head in confusion, glancing up at them with a frown and a question on his lips - also not fully understanding the situation.

 

Niall lunged forward, one hand closing the door behind himself and the other covering Harry's mouth. He brought them into the hallway, a little area leading to another flat next to theirs, breathing heavily and his eyes wide with shock. He lowered his head, hand still pressed up against Harry's lips, and tried to catch his breath before meeting Harry's own surprised gaze. Louis floated behind - too shocked to form words.

 

"You can see him?" Niall asked breathlessly.

 

Harry nodded, clearly petrified.

 

Niall turned to Louis, face one of absolute surprise, "How is that possible?" He whispered.

 

"I don't know..." Louis floated a step back, and then to the side, entranced with the sight of Harry's eyes following his movements. Suddenly his face fell, fear etched onto his features, "Oh fuck, this is bad. So bad." Louis shook his head, a mix of denial and anxiety, and he quickly floated down through the floor, getting away from the two boys.

 

"Lou!" Niall whisper-shouted, letting go of Harry - who remained pressed up against the wall frozen in place. "Shit, fuck." Niall swore under his breath.

 

"Niall! Have you been kidnapped?" Liam shouted from somewhere behind the door.

 

"No, no, be there in a sec!" Niall shouted back, turning to Harry, "They're halfway to piss drunk already, give it an hour or so and they'll be passed out. Then we can talk."

 

"Is he a ghost?" Harry whispered shakily.

 

Niall laughed, shaking as he tried to contain his desire to utterly freak out, "No. We'll talk later. Time for alcohol and pizza."

 

He gently dragged the speechless Harry into the flat, worried that Harry might say something, worried about Louis, and scared about the situation, but he was used to pretending in front of others and played it cool. "Stop looking like the world is ending, you'll freak them out." Niall whispered as he shut the door behind them, "Harry brought pie!" He yelled into the flat.

 

"Yes!" Liam shouted excitedly.

 

Niall got Harry settled on the couch with beer, pizza, and pie, and he slowly stopped looking like the world had turned upside-down. Although with all the staring it was hardly better. Eventually, as Niall had predicted, Liam and Zayn passed out - drunk and exhausted. Niall and Harry helped them to bed - God forbid they wake up halfway through their conversation about Imaginary Friends.

 

"Okay!" Harry said loudly once they'd settled in the living room once again. He stared at Niall, waiting.

 

Niall sighed, "Yeah, okay. I guess this has to get done sometime... This is so _weird_. No one has ever been able to see him before. No one but me and Lux - our four year old neighbour. So either you or Louis is broken, and my bet's on you."

 

"B-but I haven't done anything!" Harry said indignantly.

 

"I know, I'm just... confused." Niall admitted.

 

"You?! You're confused? I just found out you have a ghost friend!"

 

"He's not a ghost." Niall corrected, "He's my Imaginary Friend."

 

Harry stared at him, mouth opening and closing as if he desperately wanted to say something.

 

"I know, it sounds weird, but... He showed up when I was three, he was little back then too. We grew up together, he's like my brother. I get that it's not normal to have an imaginary friend at my age, but he just... kinda never went away. I can't say why, but I never wanted him gone either, so..."

 

"So he's not a ghost?" For some reason Harry was stuck on that thought.

 

"No. He's not a dead person. Or is he?" Niall frowned to himself. Louis' origin was one of those topics they never discussed (as he always changed the subject), "But he's really great! Not like those creepy things in movies - you know, the evil Imaginary Friends. He's not like that."

 

"So are Imaginary Friends a real thing... Or are we both nuts?" Harry asked, voice small.

 

"He's very real, and we're not nuts. I don't know why you can see him, I-I don't really know what to think..."

 

"...Nobody else can see him?" Harry asked to confirm the information he already knew.

 

"You, me, and Lux."

 

"Sounds lonely."

 

"Yeah."

 

Harry had stopped looking scared and confused, and had moved on to a gentle calmness and thoughtfulness.

 

"Surprised you aren't more freaked out about this." Niall leaned to the side, opening a cooler they kept near the sofa (they were college kids after all) and took out new beers for him and Harry.

 

"Pretty sure it just hasn't hit me yet." Harry admitted, taking the fresh beer and opening it, tossing the cap on the table with its siblings.

 

"Ah."

 

"You can see him since he's your Imaginary Friend - fuck that sounds weird - but why can... Lux was it? Why can she see him?"

 

Niall shrugged, "She's a kid. She believes he exists so she can see him. Plus, I think, she wanted an Imaginary Friend, and Louis was close by... I don't know for sure. Lou and I don't talk about it."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"Dunno." He took a swig of beer.

 

"I don't want an Imaginary Friend, and I never believed they existed either. It doesn't make sense why I can see him."

 

"Yeah." Niall agreed unhelpfully. His brain wasn't made to think this much - all he cared about was that Louis now had a third person to talk to (annoy).

 

"Does he live here with you guys?" Harry asked after a moment of silence, _Iron Man_ preaching in the background.

 

"Yup."

 

"Do they know about him?" Harry pointed to the hall where Liam and Zayn's rooms veered off.

 

"Nope." Another drink.

 

"Isn't that a little... weird? To have this floating invisible guy living in your home and not knowing about it?"

 

"It's easy to get it when you can see him - you can hardly deny it, but for people who can't see him... I... I don't make friends easily and the last thing I need is to lose the few friends I do have because I'm a freak." Niall said bitterly, his anger and loathing only directed towards himself.

 

"You're not a freak. You're special." Harry grinned at him, trying to brighten his mood a bit.

 

Niall laughed loudly, vision a little blurry and his head airy, "You know, Lou says that to me all the time."

 

Harry hummed softly, "Mm, proper soulmates then."

 

"Cheers." Niall held out his near-empty beer, "To being special."

 

"To getting so smashed that ghosts seem normal." Harry clinked their bottles together, laughing drunkenly.

 

"Not a ghost!" Niall repeated, but laughed along. They may have more to talk about in the morning, but for now they were drunk, full, and enjoying a new friendship in the midst of this little mystery slash drama they had going on. Louis didn't show up again that night, making it easier to pretend that what they were discussing wasn't real.

 

Louis only returned in the morning, finding Harry and Niall passed out, the former on the couch and the latter sprawled across the floor, surrounded by empty beer bottles and dirty plates, the title screen for _Iron Man_ on their TV screen. He hovered around for a moment, unsure what to do. Slowly, he floated over to Harry.

 

"Harry?" He whispered, voice a bit shaky. The fact that Harry was still in their apartment was a good sign, but being faced with the strange is different than hearing about it.

 

"Ugh." A groan. Harry rubbed his eyes before opening them to face the sunlit room, finding himself staring into a sea of blue (or something otherwise far too romantic for the moment that he'd never say out loud for fear of utter embarrassment). He emitted some sort of fearful noise, sitting up and pressing back against the couch, grasping the blanket around his waist tightly in his hands.

 

"Hi." Louis said softly, trying not to spook Harry any further. Normally he'd be all for a bit of mischief, but he thought it might be pushing Harry's sanity a bit if he tried anything.

 

"...Hi." Harry answered back after a moment.

 

Sensing his discomfort - the bright blush a clue - Louis floated back a bit, guessing that a couple inches wasn't enough space between them for Harry. "Sorry, Niall says I have issues with personal space. Not really something I've ever had to deal with..." He explained with a shrug.

 

Harry didn't seem to hear him, too busy staring a Louis. He reached forward with one hand, aiming to gently touch Louis' arm. Instead Louis met him halfway, bringing a hand in front of himself, palm up. Harry placed his hand on top of Louis', curling his fingers around his wrist.

 

Louis knew why Harry wanted to touch him, or attempt to, as Niall had done the same thing in the past along with several of the other children he'd been friends with throughout his existence. He knew what to expect, but as the entire situation was already weird and unfamiliar to him, he was curious to see if anything else would be different now.

 

"It's... Weird." Harry said simply.

 

"Hm." Louis hummed softly. It wasn't different than usual after all, except that it felt a little more...

 

"It's warm. I mean, you're warm. But I can't actually touch you. I can _feel_ you, like I can tell you're there, but you're not... solid. It's - I can't really describe it." He tightened his grip on Louis' wrist, fascinated how his fingers went through him, but he could clearly feel his body heat.

 

"Then why are you trying?"

 

"I don't know. Trying to make sense of this."

 

"Don't try to make sense of something that doesn't make sense in the first place."

 

"Your colours are off, too." Harry said absentmindedly, still staring at their hands.

 

"Charming." Louis drawled.

 

Harry looked up at him, smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that... I mean that I can see you, and you look like a normal person, but your colours... Aren't quite right."

 

"Translucent. That's the word you're going for." Louis supplied helpfully.

 

"Yeah, that's it! Thanks." Harry smiled brightly, dimples on display.

 

Louis floated closer to him, bringing his hands up to his cheeks, Harry's warmth flowing into his fingertips, not touching his skin but feeling his essence. It was intoxicating. Harry's face burned bright red, but he kept their eyes locked - unwavering.

 

"How the Hell can you see me?" Louis muttered, more to himself than to Harry. The young lad was hardly in a position to be able to answer that question.

 

"I don't know." Harry said, heart hammering in his chest.

 

There was a huff all of a sudden, reminding them they weren't alone in the room. Louis quickly drew back, looking over at his best friend whom was slowly rousing out of sleep. He briefly glanced at Harry, wondering why he suddenly felt embarrassed, but he brushed it off. Niall was finally awake!

 

Niall slowly sat up, the hoodie he was using as a blanket falling to the floor, showing his bare chest and boxers. Harry had slept in his clothes, but Niall clearly didn't hold any reservations in being comfy - even in front of a new acquaintance. He stared at the two of them, smiling brightly when he spotted Louis.

 

"Lou!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms wide.

 

Louis easily accepted the invitation, floating into his arms and hugging his friend tightly. He could feel Niall's body heat all around him - though he couldn't feel his skin, he felt like it was just as good a hug as it could possibly be.

 

"Nialler!" Louis shouted back excitedly.

 

Harry watched them hug for a moment before looking away. He felt like he was seeing something private.

 

"Are you broken, Lou? What happened? What's going on?" Niall asked rapidly once they had parted.

 

"I... I don't know. I don't know what's going on and I'd really like to not think about it. It's not really that important anyways, is it?"

 

"Don't act like this isn't important. Don't you dare, Louis." Niall snapped, clearly surprising Louis.

 

He was speechless for a moment, and he pulled Niall into another hug after a pause, whispering gently, "Look, I don't know, okay? I really don't and I don't want to worry about it more than I need to."

 

"Okay." Niall acquiesced, giving Louis a small smile, "I get it. So, you've met Harry then?"

 

Louis floated back, looking over at Harry who waved at them awkwardly, "Yeah, we met." He smiled brightly, earning a dimpled grin in return.

 

"Nice having someone other than me to talk to?" Niall looked between the two of them, choosing not to think much of it.

 

"Absolutely." Louis said teasingly.

 

"Niall!" They heard Liam shout from down the hall, "Where's the Panadol?"

 

"Under the sink!" He replied, watching sadly as Louis floated off to the window - lips drawn into a thin line and face blank, his earlier excitement gone as he remembered all of a sudden... He didn't really exist. Not how it mattered.

 

Harry, not understanding Louis' sudden withdrawn attitude and why Niall looked so forlorn, remained silent in his current unknowing state.

 

"Thanks!" There was noise from down the hall as Liam was clearly awake now and getting up to face the day. None of them expected to see Zayn before noon.

 

"Lou-" Niall started but was quickly cut off.

 

"Hey, Nialler, breakfast time, yeah? And you should probably take some Panadol too." He went over to the DVD player, pressing the eject button and finally stopping the continuous loop of the _Iron Man_ menu. "Can you please put in something else? This movie is great until you watch it a hundred times a month."

 

Niall sighed, but stood up to do as his friend asked. Despite the fact he could be annoying as hell and quite the nuisance, Louis didn't actually ask for much and never denied anything Niall asked of him, thus he was happy to do something that would make Louis happy. Even if that meant putting in a movie he despised.

 

"Wait, wait, wait." Harry spluttered, pointing at the DVD player, "You touched it."

 

"Yeah, I can kinda touch things if I really focus." Louis explained, gaining a bit of a cheerful lift once he saw the movie Niall was putting into the machine. "Thanks, Nialler!"

 

"Uhhuh." Niall placed the _Grease_ case to the side, took the remote, and started the movie.

 

Harry looked over at Niall and stage whispered to him, "Are you sure he's not a ghost?" Causing him to laugh loudly.

 

"Almost completely sure."

 

"Hey! I'm not a ghost! I swear, you humans and your imaginations." Louis folded his legs and sat on the air as if it were a chair, turning all his attention to the scene on their television.

 

"Come on, Harry. I want bacon and pain killers." Niall said, just as Liam walked into the living room, focus immediately drawn to the movie playing.

 

"Why are you watching this again? You hate this movie." Liam said, voice groggy from his hangover and general tiredness.

 

"I don't hate this movie," Niall insisted, making his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast, "It's a little... morally off, but the music's good."

 

"Mm." Liam huffed softly to himself, and turned to greet Harry, "Mornin', Harry. How're you feeling?"

 

"I'm good, thanks. And you?" Harry said politely, sitting properly on the sofa and putting aside the blanket.

 

"Hungover, but ya' know. Ugh, this place is a mess." Liam mused, looking around their living room. There were a couple empty pizza boxes and numerous empty beer bottles littering their coffee table and the floor (the result of losing interest in tidiness).

 

"Liam, can you get me the Panadol?" Niall called from the kitchen. There was a lot of noise coming from that area, but they left Niall to it. He'd probably clean up after himself.

 

"Got it right here." Liam said, taking the packet out of the pocket in his pyjama pants (which had made him far too happy when Zayn had given them to him for his birthday the year before - let alone the fact it had batman logos all over them). He took out a couple pills for Harry, "I'll get you some water." He told him, going into the kitchen.

 

"Thank you!" Harry called after him, placing the pills Liam had given him on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over to Louis, still completely focused on his movie, "So, um, why Grease? Of all the silly human movies why is this one your favourite?" Harry whispered, standing next to him and trying to be quiet enough that Liam wouldn't hear him.

 

Louis looked over at him, startled out of focus, "I never said humans are silly... though it is true. You lot are quite silly. But um, I don't know. I like the music, I guess. It's catchy, and Danny Zuko is quite nice to look at, don't you think?"

 

"Yeah, he is." Harry agreed. Louis clearly didn't mean it in some sort of romantic way and was evidently just being literal, in some sort of child-like innocent way. "Niall told me that you grew up with him, and that you were his age when you appeared, I think he said he was three? Anyways, as an imaginary person, did you get like... Growing pains? Or puberty? How does that work?"

 

Louis stared at him curiously for a moment, not used to those kind of questions. Niall didn't need to ask and Lux didn't know or care about those things yet. He smiled softly, immensely pleased with the attention, "No, I didn't go through any of that. I'm not technically human after all. I always stayed the same size as Niall, that's how we're made after all. The kids want us to be like them, to understand them, so we stay their size to give them that impression. Does that make sense?"

 

"Yup. Is Niall the first person you've been an Imaginary Friend to?"

 

"Oh, God no. I've been friends with lots of kids. I've been doing this for a very long time."

 

"How long?" Harry asked.

 

Louis shrugged, "A while. We don't keep tabs. It makes it... Less fun."

 

Harry frowned, "What does that mean?"

 

"Nothing. Now do something 'cause Liam's coming back." Louis returned to his movie, effectively tuning Harry out.

 

Harry stared at him a moment, a little surprised by the abrupt ending to their conversation. Well, he'd have to try again later he supposed.

 

There was some sizzling coming from the kitchen as breakfast was prepared by Niall, the other three boys sitting around watching the movie, much to Liam's chagrin. Eventually they sat around their tiny table to eat their eggs and bacon. They left a plate in the microwave for Zayn to eat when he woke up, being the considerate roommates they were. Louis floated around nearby - Harry quickly learning about his mischievous behaviour.

 

"Harry?" Louis called him halfway through their meal.

 

"Yeah?" He replied reflexively upon hearing his name, getting the strangest look from Liam.

 

"What?"

 

"What?" Harry answered back, briefly confused before remembering that Liam couldn't see Louis; nor hear him. He barely managed to ignore Louis laughing in the background, but he did kick Niall in the shin for laughing at him too.

 

"Nothing, Liam, he's tired. We didn't get much sleep." Niall supplied, not quite succeeding in hiding his grin.

 

When Liam turned back to his plate, Harry glared over at Louis whom was still laughing at him. He wasn't fazed by the look.

 

Harry didn't know if he'd want to have an Imaginary Friend at twenty years old, but he could imagine that only being friends with children for so long couldn't be easy. He wasn't surprised that Louis had chosen to stay with Niall - if that really was the case anyways. He wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation, and there seemed to be more questions than answers, but he had a feeling things were going to get more interesting as time went on.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Harry left that afternoon, still curious and slightly confused, but promising to have lunch with Niall on Monday, so Louis assumed that he didn't fuck up that friendship for Niall. Liam and Zayn eventually sobered up and spent their day getting their things together, leaving Niall to watch movies with Louis while he tried to pretend school wasn't slowly creeping up on them.

 

"Niall?" Louis whispered to him later that night.

 

He was curled up on his bed, Louis laying next to him - over the covers of course and still dressed in the same clothing. He could change clothes if he really wanted to (and he had when he was growing up), but he didn't get dirty and he loved his simple tees and jeans.

 

"Wassup?" Niall slurred a bit, having been half-asleep already. He blinked his eyes until he could see the outline of his friend in the dark. "You okay?"

 

"I think I'm broken." His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat helplessly.

 

"You're not broken, Lou. I promise we'll figure this out."

 

"I feel like I'm breaking and everything around me isn't making sense anymore."

 

"Oh, Lou..."

 

"I want to touch him." Louis said after a pause.

 

"Touch who?"

 

"Harry."

 

"Oh, um... Where?" He asked curiously. Louis had never expressed any sort of romantic or sexual attraction to anyone before.

 

"I want to touch his face... With my face." Louis almost seemed embarrassed, which proved to Niall that things were far from normal anymore.

 

"You want to kiss him." Niall summed up, getting a small nod from Louis.

 

"Yes, like in the movies."

 

"That's not a bad thing."

 

"It's awful, Niall! Don't you understand?" He exclaimed almost hysterically, "I'm not supposed to want - I'm not supposed to feel... I'm broken Niall, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it." If he could cry Niall was sure he would.

 

"I'll say it a million times if I have to, you're not broken." Niall wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close for a much-needed cuddle. "You're perfect, and I love you, and everything will be fine, okay?"

 

"Promise?" Louis buried himself in the hug, happy that no matter what happened - Niall was his permanent.

 

"Pinky promise."

 

**OoOoO**

 

Once a mild existential crisis passed for both Louis and Harry (whom had surrounded himself with blankets, hot chocolate, and Ed Sheeran music to get through his own frantic mind), the two started spending a lot of time together. Louis was ecstatic to have someone new to talk to, someone who told him awful jokes and insightful stories and made him watch silly romance movies. As for Harry, well, it was hardly different than having a new friendship.

 

When he'd moved away from Holmes Chapel to take courses in law at a bigger college than he could be offered in his home town, he was scared of not making any new friends. Yet quickly enough he got four. Louis spent a lot of time with him since he didn't have much else to do, but he still went over to the boys' flat to hang out with Niall, Liam, and Zayn quite frequently. They got along really well and Harry could hardly be more grateful for having dropped his books on Niall's foot.

 

Though as days passed he started to understand Louis' retreating nature whenever the five of them were in the same room.

 

Harry wished sometimes, maybe selfishly, that Zayn and Liam could see Louis too, so that he'd be less lonely.

 

Or that he could be solid - human maybe, so that he could kiss him.

 

He desperately wanted to kiss him, but he kept that to himself. He wanted to talk a bit more about Louis with Niall, but he could tell that Niall was already a bit jealous, so he didn't.

 

It was very obvious that Niall loved Louis immensely, and would do anything for him, but Harry could see that suddenly not being the center of Louis' world was a bit of a bitter pill to swallow for him. It wasn't a dark jealousy though, so Harry didn't feel too bad - it was going to go away eventually once he'd settled to the new situation. Still, Harry wasn't going to push him until that jealousy was gone. No use being cruel.

 

Harry wasn't mistaken about Niall's jealousy either. Niall hated feeling that way, but Louis was happy and he felt like that counteracted his own darker feelings. After a couple weeks it did settle, as he'd hoped and Harry had assumed, and things almost fell into normalcy.

 

Louis would follow the boys to school, would chat with them when he could and smiled that much brighter than he used to. He'd go to Harry's to watch him bake and for movies and he'd even stick around while he did his homework. Having a bit of time away from Niall for once in the past eighteeen years was... A little nice. Their friendship was fucking brilliant, he'd fight anyone on that, but it was also a tad claustrophobic.

 

Now that they had a bit of time apart it only made their friendship even stronger, if they were honest. And it was awesome.

 

Liam and Zayn stayed none the wiser and they had fun and worked on their studies and more or less lived their lives as normal as they could with an imaginary boy floating around their lives.

 

Everything was normal, that is, until _it_ happened. It was debatable whether it was good or bad, but it was certainly something that changed their lives.

 

**OoOoO**

 It happened about a month after the initial shock that was Harry being able to see Louis.

 

Niall had crawled into bed with Harry after a study session - they'd gotten to the point where they were comfortable enough to do so and it wasn't like Louis actually needed the bed since he didn't sleep. Liam and Zayn put away the mess and followed suit, leaving the flat in total darkness.

 

Louis wished they'd leave some lights on, so he could maybe try to flip through a newspaper or something for entertainment, but alas he'd have to do something else to amuse himself. He checked up on Lux, but she was sleeping soundly.

 

Well, there went the extent of the people who could talk to him. He liked to float around the building sometimes to check up on the other residents, but he didn't really feel like it at the moment. He kind of had a headache or something. He couldn't really tell. He didn't get sick, not technically having a body that was subject to viruses or anything of the sort, but he could swear there was something up with his head.

 

Even his vision was starting to blur out.

 

"Fuck." Louis cursed floating over to the couch. He felt exhausted and he wanted to lay down all of a sudden. His thoughts were too fuzzy to think, too muddled to remember that feeling that way wasn't normal for him. Helaid over the sofa, closing his burning eyes - not actually on the sofa but psychologically still feeling like he was resting. Brains are a weird thing indeed.

 

Soon his world turned dark for the first time in a very long time.

 

His eyes felt heavy and if he had to guess, he'd say this is what it felt like to be waking up - except that he didn't do that. His body felt heavy and his head was still fuzzy for whatever reason, but his thoughts were a little more organized than he remembered them being.

 

"Niall! Did you let some dude into our flat?" He heard Liam shouting from a few feet away.

 

What on earth was going on?

 

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling some crust or something on his eyelashes. There was some sort of soft, cushiony material under him, and he pushed himself up in a sitting position. Why did his body hurt so much? That wasn't... His eyes locked onto Liam's gaze and it clicked all of a sudden.

 

He planted his feet on the ground and stood up abruptly, startled and scared. Unaccustomed to using his legs and gravity, he fell to his knees, placing his hands on their coffee table to keep himself steady. Liam was staring at him, a confused look on his face.

 

Louis could hardly breathe, his chest was tight and his head was going blurry again. His eyes were burning and he didn't understand why.

 

"Niall! Get the fuck out here now!" Liam shouted leaving the room in a hurry, clearly scared by the reaction of the stranger.

 

"What? What's goin' on?" Louis could faintly hear his friend, but there was static in his ears and he felt lost. His hands were shaking and there was heat coursing through his veins and it was far from comfortable.

 

"Lou? Louis?" Niall shouted, this time much closer, probably right next to him if he could focus enough to look. He felt a hand on his wrist. It was sweaty. Niall was scared.

 

"I think he's having a panic attack." He heard Harry on his other side. He tried to grasp onto their voices, but his heart was pounding and he couldn't catch his breath - he needed to calm down desperately.

 

The two boys helped him onto the couch, mostly carrying him as he couldn't stand on his own legs at the moment. There was a hand on his neck, gently bending him down and he caught a glimpse of Harry crouched by his side.

 

"Keep your head between your knees, and breathe with me, okay?" He latched onto Harry's voice and followed his instructions to inhale and exhale. There was one hand on his back, constantly rubbing up and down and he figured that was Niall - trying to be soothing but not knowing anything about panic attacks.

 

After what felt like several minutes, the static faded from his ears and his heart slowed to a more normal pace. He caught his breath and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing off the panic and trying to bring himself to a calm state of mind.

 

"Do you feel better, Lou?" Niall asked, voice choked with worry.

 

He looked at Niall then at Harry and finished by glancing over at Liam and Zayn, both standing near the entrance to the living room - confused and a little freaked out.

 

"So you two know him, I guess?" Liam asked a little cautiously.

 

"Yeah, he's Louis, a very old friend of mine." Niall answered, not taking his eyes off Louis. "Louis, talk to me, come on."

 

Louis turned to his friend. He placed his hands on Niall's cheeks and met his worried gaze, "I think it's time I be very honest with you, Niall." Louis admitted, tears falling from his eyes. He buried his face in Niall's neck to hide himself. "They can't do this to me, they can't! I've done nothing but protect my charges." He muttered almost incomprehensibly against Niall's shoulder.

 

Niall wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him close. He looked over him at Harry who just shook his head, not having any idea what was going on either.

 

"Niall, when did he get in here?" Zayn asked. He understood that there was something going on that he didn't know about, but the fact that some stranger was in his home was still the main thought in his mind at the moment.

 

"I'll... I'll explain everything in a bit. I just..."

 

"Okay." Zayn acquiesced. As long as there would be answers at some point it could wait.

 

"How could this happen?" Louis choked out.

 

"Don't go playing the victim here, Louis. You know full well why this has happened to you." A female voice was heard, causing the boys to jump and yelp in shock. They all looked towards the window where a tall, redheaded woman stood in a white suit with a clipboard in hand. They all stared at her in surprise, except for Louis who seemed to know exactly who she was.

 

Louis' expression was almost deadly, "How dare you! How dare you do this to me? You can't kick me out, you can't! It's my home, it's - it's where I belong. I can't stay here, this isn't my place."

 

"You should have thought of that before you went and broke the rules. Not to mention run away for so many years." She scolded, her face blank and unchanging.

 

"How did she get in here?" Zayn whispered to Liam, utterly confused. Liam shrugged, stunned into silence.

 

Louis stood up and stumbled immediately. He'd have fell right onto the coffee table if Niall hadn't grabbed him around the waist to keep him up. He was furious and hardly noticed anything other than the lady in the room.

 

"I did my job! Rule number one - take care of your charge. I protected my child and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I'm sorry if I'm not some insensitive asshole who can ignore the pain my child is going through. I couldn't let her - I couldn't watch it happen again. I don't have it in me." He wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

 

"Rule number two - don't interfere."

 

"Then why am I still here? Why do I still exist? Why are you punishing me like this? I don't deserve this! I-I-I've been good, I mean, not always but I've tried my best and I've left all my kids happier than when I got there. Doesn't that mean anything?"

 

"You exist because you're still wanted, that's how it works Louis. There will be a trial soon, once we figure out how to do one... we'll be in touch. Until then, enjoy your time as a... _human_." She took a pen out of her clipboard and held it up towards Liam and Zayn, her thumb on the tip ready to click down.

 

"No! Don't you fucking dare. You can fuck with me, but don't you touch a single thought in any of their heads. You don't have the fucking right." Louis snapped, more stern than his previous hysteria.

 

She lowered the pen and frowned at him, but didn't press the matter, "As you wish, but let's keep all of this hush hush, okay boys?" She disappeared before any of them had the chance to say a word.

 

Louis sat back on the couch heavily, staring at his hands as if they held the answers to the world. Liam fell to his knees, the shock of everything getting to be too much for him, and Zayn was quick to sit next to him - trying to gather his thoughts hopelessly.

 

"What..." Harry said into the silence.

 

Louis, emotionally exhausted, burst out laughing for no real reason. He passed his hand through his hair and sat back against the sofa, moving around until he could get comfy in the material that was immensely unfamiliar to him.

 

"This isn't how I expected this to go." Louis admitted.

 

"I know you're going through a lot right now, but I think we could really use an explanation. I'm pretty sure Liam and Zayn are about to have mental breakdowns if we don't tell them something." Niall said, probably the calmest person in the room at the moment.

 

Liam made an odd noise that they took for agreement.

 

"Okay," Louis sat forward, taking a deep breath in preparation to lay pretty much everything on the line to these boys he really cared for, "Story time. Liam, Zayn, come a bit closer I don't wanna shout."

 

They seemed a bit hesitant, but got up to come closer. Niall went over to their tiny kitchen table to get extra seats for them to sit on. Once they were gathered closer together, Louis started explaining everything to them. He'd spent eighteen years with Niall and there were things he'd never told him, and all of a sudden telling all these people everything... It was terrifying.

 

"I guess I'll start from the very beginning. It's stuff not even Niall knows, and I only didn't tell you because I was scared - I swear. You know I trust you completely, and I always wanted to tell you. I was just scared and I didn't know how to go about it and-"

 

"It's okay, Lou. Keep going." Niall interrupted him.

 

Louis gave him a smile and nodded, "Okay, well the beginning. A good place to start I suppose is... Imaginary Friends, you've heard of them I suppose? Well, they're real, and I'm one. They've been real for a very long time, longer than I've existed. Children have always had this imaginative power to create, it's quite astonishing. What happens is a child is in need of one and either we assign them a friend based off what they need and what they want, or if nobody fits the bill they create a whole new Imaginary Friend. We have a bit of a... council if you will, that does the assigning and they also make sure we're doing our jobs and that we follow the rules.

 

That's where that lady comes in. Her name is Kyna and she's part of the council. We don't have a lot of rules, you heard a few. Basically, take care of your charge, don't interfere in their lives, don't tell the children to do things that children shouldn't be doing - there's a giant list that I won't name off, and don't try to prove you exist. That one sounds odd, but it's happened more than once where an Imaginary Friend has tried to prove their existence to the people surrounding the child.

 

It leads to negative effects on the child and the family. Let's say ghosts are not the leading cause of shit going weird. I was created back in the early ninth century, so the 800's. I was in an area that would later become Italy and I was named after the first King Louis. We get our names from our first kids. We usually end up with names of people familiar to them, or at least very similar names.

 

How it normally works is we stay with our kids as long as they need us then we disappear. Sometimes it's only a few days and sometimes a year or two, but never for longer. If we're needed longer we clearly aren't doing our job. When we disappear we go home, which is... Well, kind of a parallel universe, you could say."

 

He spread his hands apart in a parallel fashion, indicating his left hand first, "That would be where we stay between charges," He indicates his right hand, "This is your world, when you're here you're a human like you guys." And then he indicates the area between his two hands, "And between is where we Imaginary Friends with charges stay. We're between the two worlds, far enough from your world that we aren't subject to your human physics shit - like needing to eat, or that gravity crap - but close enough that our charges can see us and hear us."

 

He placed his hands down and kept going, hoping that that visual was enough to explain that part, "We don't do much in our world, it's really unexciting. We get put in a type of sleep until we're needed for our next charge. If after a while we aren't needed, we disappear for good."

 

"You die if no one needs you? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Harry said incredulously.

 

"Not really. I mean, we don't die since we aren't actually alive. You'd have to be born for that. We only get created, so we get uncreated. It's different, but I don't really expect you to get that. It's a different concept. So I've had a few hundred different charges in my time, and I've always been on that middle line in regards to the second rule - don't interfere. I don't interfere enough to really break the rule, but enough to get scolded for it. But I broke the rule pretty badly in 1995.

 

When you're an Imaginary Friend, like I've said, you're helping children that need a friend. Sometimes the kids aren't so well off and you're stuck watching them suffer. I've... I've _lost_ kids because I-I couldn't do anything. Usually because I physically can't, but sometimes I can do something but I'm not allowed. You can't possibly understand what it's like to feel so fucking powerless. With my last kid, well, I'd had enough.

 

She was two and her parents had left her home for the night with her alcoholic uncle who was passed out drunk before six o'clock. I told her what to do to take care of herself, showed her where to get some food and helped get her into pyjamas as best as I could, sung her to sleep and I thought it'd be okay. But he'd... He'd fallen asleep with his cigarette - I hadn't noticed and it rolled under the couch. She was already sleeping in her room by the time the fire started.

 

The fire alarm didn't have batteries, it would go off too easily, her parents had said. Their home was so secluded and no one would notice the fire until it was too late... It was too late for her uncle, he'd suffocated from the fumes, but I wasn't going to let her die. Not a chance. By the time I'd noticed she was already trapped in her room. The fire had spread so fast - I don't know how. She was too small to get out of the window, and it was too high up anyways, she was on the second story.

 

I know I'm not allowed, it's too much interference, but... I managed to call the police on their landline and get the word 'fire' into your world so that they could hear me. I tried to say more, but I used up all my energy just doing all that. She lived, and I'll never regret my decisions, but I had to go into hiding.

 

I didn't _have_ to, but I was terrified. I'd already been told off for my actions, I didn't think they'd give me another chance and I wasn't ready to stop being an Imaginary Friend. I love it too much. When we leave our kids, we usually take a type of portal back to our world, so I just... Didn't go in. I ran away and I wandered around for a long time. They had no way to find me. They can find your charge, but not you, so I was safe enough.

 

I was scared they'd find me if I just kept wandering around though. So I found myself a kid that didn't actually need an Imaginary Friend. We have this way of knowing the kids that need us or not, and there's always some kids in a middle ground where they could use one, but they don't necessarily need one - that's how I found you, Niall. I knew you didn't really need me, but I needed you.

 

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't using you - I would never! I needed to hide and you wanted a friend, and I ... kind of wanted one too. I never planned to stay, but things don't always go as planned I guess. I've loved all my kids, but it's still aresponsibility at the end of the day. You weren't, you were just my friend and it was different."

 

"How did they find you?" Niall asked softly after a moment of silence.

 

"You could see me because I showed myself to you, an Imaginary Friend can reveal themselves to one person - their charge. I made you my charge. Lux could see me because I was around when she was born. All newborns can see us, it's part of their babyness, if you will, and since I was constantly around she never lost sight of me. Plus, did you ever really notice her mother's name?"

 

"... Louise." Niall said, suddenly catching on.

 

"Right. We're more appealing to kids if we have names that are somewhat familiar to them. That was another very coincidental matter that made a difference in her being able to see me until now. But the real weird part of all this was how come Harry could see me."

 

"I don't know anyone named Louis, or anything similar to it..." Harry mused aloud.

 

"Still, the fact that you're twenty is what's weird. Adults aren't supposed to be able to see us, no matter what. Niall can only still see me because I never left. But you... You're the unknown factor here.  And the fact that I think it's weird, well, means other Imaginary Friends would too. The council gets notified whenever a new charge gets an Imaginary Friend, and they don't really pay much attention to it which is why I wasn't worried about Niall... But that you could see me would have been a big blip on their radar that would require them to check it out. That's how they found me."

 

"I'm so sorry." Harry said immediately, a guilty look on his face.

 

"Oh, no Harry," Louis took Harry's hand between his, looking at him earnestly, "Don't blame yourself for this. I had a feeling... I thought they'd just zap me out of existence to be honest. I knew it was a possibility, but I'm so tired of running and I chose to stay. You lot are my friends, my family, if I had to have one last lifetime, I was happy it was this one."

 

Harry smiled and blushed, unable to meet Louis' gaze head-on, "Okay."

 

Louis turned to Niall and took one hand off of Harry's to place it on Niall's shoulder, "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble." He apologized.

 

"Tch. You're nothing but trouble." Niall put a hand behind Louis' head and pulled him in for a hug, "Love you."

 

"Love you, too." He mumbled, face smushed against Niall's shoulder.

 

"What was she going to do? That chick who was here. With the pen." Niall asked, pulling away after a moment.

 

"Oh, she was going to erase your memories." Louis answered.

 

"Like in _Men In Black_." Liam said.

 

"Yup."

 

"Have you, um, been here this whole time then?" Zayn asked next.

 

"... Yeah." Louis smiled guiltily, "Sorry. I always wanted you to be able to see me, but that's not in my control unfortunately. It's a little weird when you think about it... But let's just not think about it."

 

"So you... You really believe him?" Niall sounded hopeful.

 

"Some lady just appeared and disappeared out of our living room. Hard to deny that unless we all took drugs I don't know about." Liam said, "But I'm sure I'll freak out about all this later."

 

"Niall, my stomach feels weird." Louis poked his stomach, staring down at himself curiously.

 

Niall touched his stomach and poked him a bit, earning a giggle and a slap on the wrist, "I think you're hungry. I mean, you literally have an empty stomach since you've never eaten."

 

"I don't like it." He decided.

 

"Let's get you some food then." Niall got up and went off to the kitchen to make Louis something to eat, leaving his friends in the living room.

 

Louis, more subconsciously used to following Niall than anything else, immediately tried to stand up to join him. Once on his feet, he almost fell right to his knees (probably smashing his face on the coffee table), but luckily Harry was there to grab his waist and keep him upright. The whole gravity thing would take some getting used to.

 

"You okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the catch." Louis gave him a bright smile, and then turned his focus to his feet. He lifted one foot into the air and attempted to step forward, but didn't quite get the balance right and managed to fall back against Harry, who was thankfully still holding him tightly, "This walking thing is simple in context, but a lot more complicated in execution."

 

"You'll get the hang of it in no time." Harry encouraged gently.

 

"If babies can do it, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Liam teased lightly, getting a glare in return.

 

"Being human is shit." Louis grumbled.

 

Harry slowly turned Louis to face him, making sure he was balanced before grabbing his hands, "Walk with me. Once you get it you'll be fine, it's starting off that's the hardest."

 

"Okay." Louis said, determined. Yet, without Harry having a proper grip on him, he wasn't quite as balanced as he'd thought. The moment he lifted one leg up to step in front of the other, his balance shifted completely to the back and he fell straight down, taking Harry with him.

 

He landed on his back with an 'oof', and with Harry landing on top of him, the breath was knocked right out of him.

 

"Fuck."

 

Gravity was crap. Being human was crap. This whole thing was crap.

 

It would all take a lot of getting used to.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Louis would admit that he didn't have the best attitude for the first couple of days. He was ruder than necessary, whiny, snappy, frustrated, and quite frankly a little bitchy - according to Niall. He had to learn so much, the things that were so simple, and he felt like an idiot and he hated it.

 

Niall had to show him how to drink water.

 

"Just swallow it."

 

"I don't know what that _means_ , Niall! I've taught kids all sort of shit, but they all knew how to drink fucking water."

 

The boys were very sweet to him, though, despite his attitude. Once Liam and Zayn got over their own little shocks and breakdowns, they were all for helping Louis figure things out. If anything, they were happy that they found out about him and how it explained some things. Like why Niall was always talking to himself when he thought no one could hear, or why he played _Grease_ constantly, and why he would sometimes know what was for dinner before getting home.

 

It explained the little things that had always seemed a bit off to them.

 

"So you're the one who loves _Grease_! I knew Niall hated that movie." Liam said upon seeing the movie playing - again - on their television.

 

"It's a masterpiece and Niall is just uncultured."

 

"Hey!"

 

It was almost astonishing the things Louis needed to learn, and he really couldn't be more grateful to the boys for sticking by him.

 

Walking, eating, drinking, showering, shaving, brushing his teeth, and using the bathroom. It was almost like teaching a child, except this child was impatient and old enough to feel incompetent and disheartened by the situation at hand.

 

"You're learning how to be a whole new species, you need to be less hard on yourself. You're learning really fast and doing great!" Harry continuously encouraged him. It made his heart beat really fast, and he could feel his face get all warm when he'd be complimented.

 

He didn't know if he liked it or not yet.

 

Niall seemed to think so though.

 

"Now that you're human, are you gonna touch faces with Harry?" Niall asked him late one night, when Louis couldn't quite get the hang of the 'sleeping' thing. (He couldn't understand how they were supposed to just shut off their brains, and he usually passed out eventually).

 

"Of course not, don't be stupid. This whole thing is only temporary anyways."

 

"You still want to though, right?" Niall asked while he blindly rummaged in the drawer next to his bed, pulling out the fuzziest pair of socks he could find. He tossed them to Louis, "Put these on. Your feet are like icicles."

 

"Hmph." Louis huffed, pushing down the covers enough to reach his feet and slipped on the fuzzy socks. The whole 'hot and cold' thing was hard to get used to as well. "Absolutely not. I was just confused, that's all. He was new, and... and mildly attractive is all."

 

"Mm." Niall hummed, not believing a single word.

 

"It wouldn't matter even if I did. I'm not going to be human for very long." Louis said, pulling the covers around himself.

 

"You seem really sure about that." Niall turned to face Louis, not sounding accusing or judging. Simply open as always.

 

Louis turned away from his friend, not wanting to look him in the eyes, "Of course. They'll either let me be an Imaginary Friend again or zap me out of existence. They can't just leave me a human."

 

"Would that be so bad?"

 

"It'd be awful, Nialler. I've been human like two days and it's shit. I'm not made to be human."

 

"You'd rather die than stay here?"

 

"I didn't say that. I'd love to stay here, but the way I was before. Not like this. I... Being an Imaginary Friend is my reason for existing, I know it's hard to understand, but... I don't like being human, it's not why I exist."

 

"Why not? Maybe you were created to be both." Niall tried hopefully.

 

Louis knew his words were hurting his friend, and he wanted to stop and retreat, but his mouth wouldn't obey, "Humans don't get created, they get born, Niall. It's very simple biology. I'm made to help children, and I can't do that being a human."

 

"So they really made you human as a punishment." Niall mused to himself.

 

"Of course, this is the most degrading thing they could do to me. I don't think what I did was bad enough to deserve this, but... I guess they thought it was."

 

"Ah. I see."

 

They stayed silent after that. Louis turned slightly, thinking maybe he should say something, but Niall had turned away from him and he decided against it. Another time would do, he figured. It was late and he was tired.

 

**OoOoO**

 

"So you're not even going to talk to her? She might still need you!"

 

Niall's voice was raised, his temper flaring and uncontrollable. His roommates had hid in the living room with Harry once he and Louis had started arguing. It had gotten really loud really fast. They were a little scared if they were honest, not used to seeing Niall angry.

 

"Well it's not your God damned decision now is it? I've been doing this for a fucking millennia, Niall! I think I know what the fuck I'm doing."

 

"Oh yeah 'cause I'm a fucking idiot, right? Just a fucking, pathetic human piece of trash, huh? She's four years old and you were her best friend and you can't just leave her hanging like that!"

 

"I know what I'm doing, Niall! Why won't you listen to me? She's going to be fine, I've done this so many times. I swear to God Niall, get off my back!"

 

They were in the kitchen and there was sounds of clanging pots and pans and other unidentifiable things. The boys in the living room were almost completely positive it wouldn't get violent, so they stayed out of it. They had a feeling there were some unresolved issues there.

 

"And you're not trash! I never said that. You know what I meant!"

 

"It was hard to misunderstand, Louis. Being like me is degrading, I get it. I'm the fucking shit under your shoe because you're so much better than the likes of us stupid humans! Ugh, you're such an asshole!"

 

"I didn't mean - fine! If you want to hear what you want to hear, go right ahead! It's not my fucking problem." They heard stomping towards the living room and Louis appeared at the doorway, red-faced due to the screaming and anger, and with the most vicious look on his face, "Harold! I'm going to yours. Let's go."

 

Harry got off the couch quickly once he was addressed, giving the other boys a look of uncertainty. Louis hadn't even left the flat since becoming human, and getting angry and storming out wasn't the best habit to get into. Or so Harry believed.

 

"Okay." He agreed softly. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Louis any further.

 

Louis quickly went off, leaving the flat and slamming the door behind him. Harry helplessly followed, grabbing his car keys and leaving the apartment, bidding Niall farewell. He wasn't sure he was heard.

 

Once he stepped out of the flat, leaving the building entirely, he found Louis standing on the sidewalk staring up at the sky.

 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, speaking lowly to avoid startling him.

 

Louis turned his focus to Harry, his expression a lot calmer than it had been a couple minutes earlier, "Let's just get out of here. Please."

 

"Okay."

 

The drive to Harry's tiny bachelor flat was done in silence. Harry had kind of hoped that the first time Louis left the flat that he'd get to see the world through a different set of eyes. He'd thought it might be special, but apparently not. Louis was probably too angry to really see the world around him.

 

He led them into the flat, the atmosphere just the tiniest bit awkward. Louis went straight to the couch, laying across it and stuffing his face into the throw pillow. Only turning his head to the side when he remembered that he needed to breathe.

 

Harry took off his shoes and his sweater (now noticing Louis had gone that whole way without even a pair of socks on) and walked over to him. He passed a hand through his hair in a comforting gesture that he remembered loving when his mom would do it to him, but he kept quiet. Louis probably wanted to think in peace after what had just transpired.

 

It was a bachelor apartment, so the couch, TV, and bed were all next to each other with the kitchen space hardly a couple feet away, and the washroom had enough room for the toilet and shower. Harry loved it for himself. Unfortunately it made giving Louis some space a bit difficult.

 

He grabbed his school books and set himself on his bed to do homework.

 

He managed to finish his essay and get started on food before Louis even started stirring.

 

"Louis? Do you want some dinner? I made pasta."

 

Louis was still learning what foods he did and didn't like, but Harry figured pasta was a safe choice since he didn't have any Cocoa Puffs, as was Louis' current food obsession.

 

"I'm not hungry." He murmured, sitting up on the couch. He was making a bit of a pouty face, as if he was trying not to cry. "Why is that? I barely ate today, I should be starving."

 

"It's kind of normal to lose your appetite when you're upset."

 

"I'm not upset." Louis denied immediately.

 

"Mm." Harry sat on the sofa with two plates in his hand, giving the one with the smaller portion to Louis, "Try to eat a little, okay?"

 

"Alright."

 

They returned to their previous state of silence, eating their food. Louis took a few bites, playing around with the noodles more than anything.

 

Harry set his empty plate on the table to be cleaned later. He turned to Louis who gave him a small smile before placing his own half-full plate on the table.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it. You ate a bit which is all I asked."

 

Louis leaned his head against Harry's shoulder, sighing heavily, "I'm a twat."

 

"You're not a twat," Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder, pulling him into his side and resting back against the sofa.

 

"Yes, I am. He's going to hate me. How could I be such an asshole? He's my best friend - he's my family and I treated him like shit. I was just so angry! These human feelings are so intense, Harry, I don't know how to control them. How do you stay sane when you've got so many feelings all the time?" Louis said, his tears flowing without restraint.

 

"First of all, he's not going to hate you. He could never hate you, he loves you too much. Second of all, you're right. Human feelings are intense, but that's what makes us so... Interesting, don't you think?"

 

Louis laughed, sniffling and wiping at his tears, "I guess. I have to apologize. I can't believe I said all that shit. He's been so good to me and I... I fucked up, Harry."

 

Harry squeezed him tightly, giving the top of his head a quick kiss, "You'll be okay, Lou. We'll go back to the flat tomorrow and you can make up with Niall then. We should probably give him some space for today."

 

"Yeah, you're right. We'll go back first thing in the morning so I can say sorry."

 

"He loves you to death, okay? Don't forget that."

 

Louis brought his legs up to his chest, leaning his entire weight against Harry. His warmth was as intoxicating as it was the first time he'd touched him. Except it was even more so now that he could feel the press of his skin against his body. Louis wished he could stay in Harry's arms forever. It almost felt like the world was gone and there was nothing to think about other than the two of them.

 

He started to understand those sappy romance movies a bit more.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Lou, how did you feel things before? If you didn't have 'human' feelings?"

 

"I've probably always been a bit more emotional than my fellow Imaginary Friends, but it was so much more toned down than this crap. I didn't get angry, or upset, I rationalized things. If things didn't go my way, if bad things happened to my kid or something, I was... sad, but I never felt like crying. It was like a piece of my heart had died, but I had responsibilities and I had to move on. I love my kids, and I care about each and every one of them... I don't know if I'm explaining this right. It just wasn't the same."

 

"Is it weird if I say that sounds boring?"

 

"There was a time I would probably say yes, but now... I'm not so sure. I mean, the bad feelings are fucking awful, but the good ones - those ones are pretty great."

 

The things he liked were now somehow a thousand times better, and instead of a content peacefulness when he was with Niall like it had always been, he was so happy. He'd thought he was happy before, but now it was intense. With the fast beating of his heart, the warmth in his cheeks, and the extreme desire to lean over and give Harry a kiss, it was all quite amazing.

 

"So the good feelings are stronger now too?"

 

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'd go with stronger, or more real."

 

"I don't mean this in a bad way, but being an Imaginary Friend sounds a bit... sad."

 

"It's just a different way of life."

 

"I suppose so." Harry reached forward and grabbed the TV remote, "Wanna watch a movie?"

 

"Do you have _Grease_?" Louis asked hopefully.

 

"Sorry, but I'll make sure to have it next time you come over."

 

"Okay!" Louis said happily, his face still a bit tear-stained and red, but the smile on his lips was enough to make Harry happy.

 

Harry started up a movie and watched it with partial interest. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Louis' hair, his attention on the small puffs of air that were Louis breathing on his neck. He'd fallen asleep hardly half an hour into the movie. This was nice, Harry thought. If only they could have this forever.

 

Once the movie was almost over, he slowly sat up, trying his best not to rouse Louis. He picked him up gently and brought him to the bed, placing him under the covers. He wouldn't be happy to have slept in his jeans and t-shirt, but Harry didn't want to wake him just for that.

 

Harry slipped into his pyjamas and closed the TV and the lights, shuffling blindly into his bed. Luckily it was a double so there was room for both of them (he hadn't thought to get a smaller bed for his small apartment).

 

Louis was going to go away soon, Harry was sure of it. There was no way they weren't going to let him be an Imaginary Friend again. He clearly loved it, and Harry had no doubt he was amazing at it. Selfishly he wished it weren't so. He wanted to keep Louis all to himself, or at least with him for much longer than they'd had already.

 

Forever would be nice.

 

**OoOoO**

 

The moment Louis stepped through the door he started shouting for Niall. The second he appeared in front of him Louis launched at him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He pressed their cheeks together, crying before he could say a word.

 

"Lou? You... You can't - you weigh things now! I need more warning before you do that!" Niall had hardly managed to stay upright after the sudden assault.

 

Harry stepped around them and went to the living room, greeting Liam and Zayn who seemed to be doing homework on the couch.

 

"Are they gonna start yelling?" Liam whispered, looking worriedly towards the entryway where Niall and Louis were hidden from view by a wall.

 

"No, they'll be fine." Harry reassured him.

 

Niall carried Louis over to the kitchen table, now viewable to his roommates, and tried to place Louis on the table, but he refused to let go of him.

 

"I'm so sorry, Niall. I love you, please don't hate me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, you know I didn't. You're the best, and I love you, and it's not degrading - that was a very poor word choice. I'm really, really sorry." Louis sobbed, such strong feelings still new and overwhelming.

 

"Come on now, Louis," Niall rubbed Louis' back soothingly, "It's okay, I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. You're not an asshole."

 

"I-It's not you that I don't like, Niall. I've just seen so many humans do such awful things, and with all these emotions it's so _much_ and I just get so mad and it's not you, and I know that! But I'm so angry all of a sudden, and it's not fair to blame all humans, 'cause I've seen humans do really amazing things too, and it's not right of me, but I-I... Ugh! I can't get the fucking words right at all."

 

Niall pulled back enough to wipe the tears off his best friend's face, giving him a bright smile, "I get ya'."

 

Louis smiled back, a real toothy grin, "You always do." He gave Niall another hug, this time not a teary mess. "I love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

After knowing someone for eighteen years, being their best friend and their closest confidant, earning forgiveness could be simple. And it was for them, thankfully.

 

Louis jumped off the table, his mood brighter than it had been in the last few days, and he stepped into the living room. Liam and Zayn looked at him a little cautiously from their place on the sofa, and Louis instantly felt guilty. He hadn't meant to upset them with all the yelling - he really hadn't been giving them the best impression of himself.

 

He gave them a smile before sprawling across them, his head in Zayn's lap and his legs on Liam. "I'm sorry for yelling." He said softly, not meeting their gaze.

 

"It's all good, bro." Zayn pat his head gently.

 

"Did you leave the flat with no shoes on?" Liam tickled the bottom of Louis' foot, dirty from walking outside barefoot.

 

"Maybe." He singsonged while attempting to get his foot away from Liam's evil fingers. Being ticklish was new and not as fun as he thought it would be. Humans laughed when they were tickled, so he'd always assumed it was a good feeling... But it was a lie. A terrible lie. (He was maybe a little dramatic.)

 

He was so scared, hardly hours ago, that he'd fucked everything up with these boys. Worried he'd pushed them too far to bring them back - yet he should never have doubted them. It was true that his face and his voice were new to them, but he _knew_ them and that was huge. They wanted his friendship as much as he wanted theirs, and it worked for them.

 

He'd miss them when he was gone.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Louis got bored.

 

Now that he wasn't invisible anymore, he couldn't go wherever he wanted. He couldn't follow Niall to school, or the boys to work, or check up on the neighbours - it was lonesome.

 

And really, really boring.

 

"Oh, thank God you're here. I was going mad!"

 

"... How did you get in here?" Harry asked, glancing towards the door. It was definitely locked when he got home.

 

"You left the spare key at the flat." Louis said nonchalantly from his place sprawled across Harry's bed. The TV was on some nondescript channel that he clearly wasn't paying attention to.

 

"Did you walk all the way here?"

 

"Duh." He turned on his side and stared at Harry, pouting, "You can at least pretend to be happy to see me."

 

Harry put his school bag down, took off his coat and his shoes, and made his way over to the bed. "I'm plenty happy to see you." He knelt next to Louis, poking him in the stomach.

 

Louis slapped his hand away, smiling despite the annoyance, "Good."

 

"I was just surprised to see you, is all. Was nobody home today?" Harrylaid down next to Louis, close but not touching.

 

"Yeah. Niall has classes all day, Liam's working, and Zayn's spending the day with his girlfriend. I remembered that you'd be done class at five, so I thought I'd come see you then... But I got bored and I got here a couple hours ago." Louis admitted sheepishly.

 

"I'm sorry, it must really suck not having something to do, but you'll find yourself a hobby and stuff. It'll just take some time."

 

"Mm. Did you have fun at school?"

 

"You know, as fun as school gets."

 

"No, I don't know."

 

"Sorry." Harry grimaced - he needed to be more careful with his words.

 

"No, I'm sorry." Louis said with a sigh, "I'm just in a bad mood. Don't mean to take it out on you. I'm not good at being by myself for a long period of time."

 

"I know, it's okay. You can hang out with me whenever you want, you're always welcome here." Harry poked his cheek, trying to pull a smile out of him. He smiled himself when he succeeded.

 

"Thank you," Louis thanked sincerely, "You should eat, it's dinner time."

 

"Tsk, such a mother hen." Harry teased gently. Louis was right, it was definitely time for dinner, so he got up and started riffling through his cupboards for food.

 

"You don't know what you have until you don't." Louis said, watching Harry move around. He was cute when he cooked, he thought. Harry was usually clumsy and a little awkward, but not in the kitchen. It was endearing watching him putter about.

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Do you know how long it takes to starve to death?"

 

"No..."

 

"Too long. It takes too long." Louis said simply. "What are you going to make?"

 

"I'm thinking tacos. Does that sound alright?"

 

"Sounds good."

 

"Have one of your kids ever... Not had any food?" He couldn't say it out loud, the idea alone was difficult enough to think about.

 

"Yeah, it's hard. To watch, I mean. It's hard to live it, of course, but it's also hard to watch."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"I never understood that. Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault."

 

"It's not about taking blame, it's about showing compassion and empathy." Harry explained.

 

"I'm glad I met you." Louis said, causing Harry to blush and look down at his feet.

 

"I'm glad I met you, too." Harry echoed, a little confused but endeared none the less.

 

Harry tied up his hair, washed his hands, and started getting his ingredients ready for their tacos. He could hardly meet Louis' gaze - Louis wasn't quite sure why. If he kissed him, surely he'd have no choice but to look at him, right? He considered the thought intensely, but brushed it aside after a while.

 

Imaginary Friends didn't get crushes, or physical needs like kissing and touching. It was this whole human thing that was messing with him. Normally he'd never even think twice about handsome boys in frilly aprons crooning out Britney Spears songs, yet here he was. Watching him sleepily, tranquil and content without a care in the world. Was this domesticity?

 

It was rather lovely.

 

Harry chatted almost absentmindedly about school and his job at the bakery, moving around the tiny kitchen making their meal. Louis listened to his not very fascinating stories completely enamoured, letting him ramble on with only the smallest prompting here and there.

 

Eventually they made their way to the sofa with their food, Harry putting _Grease_ on TV for Louis. How he could watch it so many times a week, he didn't know, but it made him smile and it was worth it.

 

They ate their tacos, Louis enjoying it wholeheartedly. He had to admit of all human things food was a great invention. Or necessity. Whatever. It was amazing.

 

"Thanks, Harry. That was awesome. Are you sure you shouldn't be in like, cooking school?" Louis placed his plate in the sink, unbothered by leaving a bit of a mess.

 

Harry would normally do his dishes right away and clear it all up, but he had a cute boy in his flat that would be disappearing out of his life in no time at all... The dishes could wait.

 

"There are worse things I could do then go with a boy, or two." Louis sung softly, swaying his hips to the music playing on the TV.

 

Harry approached him, placing one hand on his hip and the other taking his hand in his own, spinning them gently with the music. Louis laughed loudly, doing his best not to step on Harry's toes. He'd never danced before, but he understood the general concept. He put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him a little closer.

 

Whatever had gotten into Harry, well, he wasn't going to complain. He knew slow dancing with a friend in the middle of the kitchen wasn't exactly typical behaviour for - as they were - friends, but he didn't think about that.

 

"What are you doing?" Louis could hardly contain his laughter, "You're ridiculous."

 

Harry hummed along and smiled brightly, "I'm having a good time, is all. Dancing."

 

"You're a dork." Louis said gently, tone light and fluffy.

 

"Only some of the time." Harry stopped twirling them, instead bringing Louis in nearer with the hand on his back. They swayed a little, listening to the music and singing along until the end.

 

"That's the worst thing I could do..."

 

Harry harmonized the last note, exaggerating and prolonging it far longer than the original version, causing Louis to laugh loudly. He couldn't help but giggle too, heart racing and cheeks warm, he buried his laugh in Louis' shoulder. He let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, tugging him against his chest, feeling him shake with the remnants of his laughter.

 

"You're cute. For an adult." The bright smile on his lips indicated he didn't mean it in any way offensively, but Harry still pouted.

 

"I'm not an adult! I'm an overgrown child." He denied, very much childishly.

 

"Fine," Louis conceded, "You're cute for an overgrown child."

 

"And you're beautiful. Stunning, really...” Harry said, almost too sincerely.

 

Louis stayed silent for a moment, obviously a little overwhelmed by the compliment. He was used to terms such as cute and adorable, words he used around and with his charges. When it came to beautiful, well he reserved that for beautiful things, like flowers and oceans and such. Not for himself.

 

He was certainly overwhelmed with the feelings this human boy was causing him, but mostly he was enamoured. Completely head over heels infatuated with this silly creature that begged for his attention without needing to say a word. One part of him was screaming red alert and warning and such, the infatuated part of him was more important, as it was the part that made him lean forward and softly press his lips to Harry's.

 

There was heat coursing from his cheeks to his tippy toes as he gently kissed the boy in front of him, inexperienced and uncertain, but content. And excited, and nervous, and a little bit flustered.

 

Everything felt so warm.

 

Harry moved his lips with Louis', trying not to be pushy, but wanting to taste and feel him so badly.

 

The movie continued to play behind them, but their ears were static and they heard nothing but their own breathing and the sound of their kissing.

 

They parted for a moment, a quick glance shared between them. Louis pulled him back in for another kiss, hands grasping his shirt tightly as if he never wanted to let go. He'd never felt anything so amazing in his life. No wonder humans were so big on romance and the physical aspect of it. Intoxicating was nowhere near close enough to the truth.

 

"Lou-" Harry started - taking a breath between kisses, but Louis would have none of it. He tugged him back in, parting his lips like he'd seen people do in movies (as that was his only real reference - Niall didn't like him watching him make out with people).

 

He couldn't say for certain, as he'd never experienced it before - hadn’t even thought about it really - but he was pretty sure he was feeling aroused. Or at least starting to.

 

He always thought it a bit strange that having someone else's tongue in your mouth was considered sexy by humans, but doing it was actually kind of hot. In a weird, slightly... sloppy way. As Harry's hands travelled down, taking his bum in hands (gosh his hands were big) he was definitely, without a doubt, extremely horny.

 

For some reason it was realizing that fact, and nothing that had transpired before it, that freaked the fuck out of him. The idea that he wanted to touch Harry, and to be touched in return, scared the living shit out of him.

 

Imaginary Friends weren't made for that sort of thing, how messed up did he have to be that he desired it so strongly and passionately?

 

Without a second thought he pushed Harry away, removing all touch between the two of them. It would make thinking a little easier - he hoped. He considered briefly just saying fuck it. He was fucked up already, might as well enjoy it while he could, but his moral compass - as shifted as it may seem at times to himself and his peers - wouldn't allow for it.

 

There was drool on his lips, his breath was ragged, and he felt imprints of heat wherever Harry had been touching him. He felt a little disheveled to say the least, and was far from being in his element. Confusion was not his forte.

 

Harry, for his part, looked about as confused as he felt. He seemed blissfully kissed out, but was certainly not happy with the direction things were going in. He knew Louis well enough to know what the look on his face meant.

 

Louis let out a shaky breath, "I'm _so_ sorry, Harry. I... I can't." That was all he was able to get out before he ran out of the apartment. He ran as he always did when things started to get out of his control, because he was a coward.

 

A real fucking coward.

 

**OoOoO**

 

"Lou, can we please talk?" Niall asked for the umpteenth time.

 

"No. I don't want to talk. There's nothing to talk about."

 

Niall stared at his friend, tightly wrapped up like a little burrito on his bed, using the covers to hide himself and his obvious sorrows. Whatever they were, as he evidently wasn't up for letting his best friend know. (Niall was only slightly bitter).

 

"You're being a fucking arse right now, Lou. I know you're upset, but you can't just lie around in bed all day. You've hardly eaten, I don't think you've showered once, and you get bitchy if I say his name for fucks sake. It's been almost a week! Let me fucking help you, you twat."

 

The covers shuffled around a bit and suddenly he saw a hand lifting up the edge of the blanket, "Cuddle?" Louis asked, voice small and broken.

 

Niall sighed. He may be frustrated, a little pissed off too, but he still had his best friend duties to fulfill. He climbed into the bed burrito and gave Louis a much-needed cuddle - but absolutely not letting him off the hook this time. He'd been quiet and withdrawn since he'd come back from Harry's five days ago, and he hadn't told him a single tiny detail yet about what had happened. Enough was enough.

 

"I'm not letting you wallow in self-pity anymore, you need to talk to me. Now. What happened at Harry's? I don't need every single detail, I just need to know what needs to get done here."

 

"Harry's wonderful. I'm an idiot. That's all there really is to it."

 

"And that's worth hiding out for five days?"

 

"I'm not... hiding out. I was finding myself. Nothing wrong with a bit of self-discovery." Louis pouted, offended. (Only a little bit).

 

"That'd be fine, if it was the truth. So Harry didn't do anything to you, right? Like he didn't..." He didn't think it was the case, and he really didn't want to think badly of his new friend, but Louis came first and he had to cover all his bases.

 

"What?" Niall almost laughed at the look of total shock on Louis' face, "No! No, he's a bloody angel and I fucked up. This is all on me, Harry hasn't done anything wrong. I promise. I'm sorry I keep messing things up for you. I know you really like him, but you can still be friends! I'm sure he won't hold my stupidness against you."

 

"You're not stupid, Lou." He held onto him tightly, wishing he could stop his self-deprecating thoughts. But when Louis got something in his head there was nothing Niall could do. "What do you want me to do? Are you okay with me inviting him here, or would you rather I go to his? I do like him a lot, he's pretty great and everything, but if you aren't comfortable with us being friends, you're going to come first. And I don't think he'd be offended by that."

 

"No, no, no, no, no. You're awesome, he's awesome, so you should be friends! I'm not going to be in the middle. Invite him here, it's okay. The council is bound to come see me soon about that trial crap, and before I go I want to see you happy. I want you to have the friends you deserve. Okay?"

 

"Okay." Niall agreed, "But the only way I'm gonna be really happy is if you get the fuck out of my bed and into the shower. And get some food in you, you mopey bitch." Niall kept his tight hold on Louis and flipped them over, throwing the both of them to the ground, taking most of the bedding with them.

 

"Oof! Fuck! You bloody arse!" Louis shouted from his fluffy confines, trying to suppress his laughter unsuccessfully. After a bit of tossing about he managed to drag himself out of the blankets, glaring at his friend who was almost teary at how hard he was laughing. Louis huffed, going over to the dresser and pulling out a change of clothing. (Thank fuck he and Niall were about the same size). Niall was right. He really needed a shower and a good meal.

 

"I love you!" Niall called out to him as he was leaving the room.

 

"Love you too!" He yelled back.

 

He'd spent five days being an absolute mess, and whenever Niall decided to invite Harry over again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it despite the time lapse. He could hardly go a few minutes without thinking of touching him and kissing him again, how could he possibly manage looking him in the eyes?

 

Or what if he was upset, or angry? Louis figured he must be, but knowing it for a fact would be different. Harder.

 

He really needed to shower and get his mind on other things. Desperately.

 

**OoOoO**

 

It was harder. So much harder.

 

Yet Louis was surprising himself by being mature and composed through the whole ordeal.

 

Niall had (a little reluctantly, but he was taking Louis to his word) invited Harry over for a boys' night. Some pizza, beer, and video games as usual, and it really did seem like any typical night. Liam and Zayn were mostly keeping to themselves, trying not to get in the middle of whatever was going on unnecessarily, and Niall was trying so hard to keep things from being awkward that he succeeded somewhat.

 

"Hey, Lou." Harry greeted him upon his arrival, smiling at him as he handed him a pie, "I made pie. Blueberry this time."

 

And Harry was being normal, a little quieter than he was used to him being, but still civil and lovely.

 

So Louis couldn't be the only one of the lot not behaving accordingly - he was too stubborn for that. It was hard pushing away the idea of returning to his warm little blanket burrito, though. It was comfy and safe. Yet he smiled and pressed on.

 

His stomach felt icky.

 

"Thanks, Harry. They're setting up the gamebox thingy in the living room, you can join them there. The beer's there too." Louis said, stepping off in the direction of the kitchen.

 

"It's the PlayStation that Liam has, not the Xbox." Harry corrected, following close behind him.

 

"Whatever. You know, I don't have anything against these video game things, but I swear they're gonna put us out of business in no time at the rate they're going." Louis put the pie on the counter, tempted to take a piece right away, but managing to deter himself on that thought. Niall would get upset since he'd just ordered the pizza.

 

"Nah, I don't think anything can put Imaginary Friends out of business. Video games are awesome, but they're not real companionship. Plus, don't you usually help young kids? Like, too young for gaming?"

 

Louis made himself a glass of orange juice, avoiding the beer since he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He was a rebel and all, but maybe not that hardcore. (As alcohol was one enormous no-no for them, even though they couldn't drink it in their normal forms, it was something they deterred their charges from getting attached to in the future). They'd seen a lot, after all.

 

"Not always. Yeah, a lot of the time, but sometimes it's older kids too. Or well, it was, before this sort of stuff. There's nothing wrong with them generally, but it's a way of coping for these kids and I just don't know what to feel about that. I'm not a scientist or psychologist or shit, but I worry. I'm used to being what's needed, and being replaced by a box is a little... Well, I almost want to say insulting!" Louis laughed at that, a little surprised to say the least.

 

This normal that they had going on actually felt normal, and not in some form of forced way.

 

Harry wasn't angry, and that alone made Louis feel a million times better already. It was like he hadn't completely fucked things up, and that was rather nice. Maybe they had a shot of still being friends.

 

"I wouldn't worry about it. I think you'll be just fine for a long time to come."

 

"Thanks, Harold, the sentiment is greatly appreciated." Louis said, tipping his cup towards him in an older form of gratitude.

 

Harry grinned, "You're very welcome."

 

There was a pause as their gazes met, the air thick with unsaid words between them.

 

Louis wanted to kiss him breathless.

 

"Well, we should..." He coughed awkwardly, pointing towards the living room. He couldn't meet Harry's gaze anymore.

 

"Yeah."

 

He spotted the downcast look from the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore it.

 

What could he do? What could he have to offer Harry that some born and bred human couldn't?

 

All he had was a bad attitude, too much sarcasm, and clumsy basic skills.

 

Niall loved him - sincerely - but they were practically family and it wasn't the same. This was different and scary and he didn't want to think about it anymore.

 

The living room was calling.

 

**OoOoO**

 

"Holy shit! Did you see that headshot?" Niall exclaimed, tone far too loud for the time of day.

 

"Fucking hell," Zayn grumbled as he lost his lead, "I need a better gun."

 

"Or maybe you just suck." Liam teased, the only one bothering to keep his tone hushed. They'd lowered the volume on the TV, but nothing he could ever say or do could convince Niall to lower his own register. If he did do so, he'd forget minutes later and resume talking like he was in the middle of a bar. He'd learnt to accept that about his friend.

 

"S'just one point." Harry pointed out, a little bitter about being last place by quite a few points.

 

"We'll see about that." Niall went straight back into it, refusing to lose his hard-earned first place. He tried not to jostle Louis too much, his head pillowed in his lap where he'd fallen asleep around midnight.

 

The 'staying-up-'til-five-in-the-morning-playing-video-games' thing was going to take some practice.

 

The boys were scattered across the living room, taking up nearly every spot with either their own bodies or their garbage. They really needed a place to put their pizza boxes and beer bottles that wasn't the floor. They were starting to get sleepy, slumping in their spots. Liam had only intended to get a blanket and pillow for Louis when he'd fallen asleep, but he'd gathered enough for all of them and they were all cuddled up and comfy enough to settle off for the day, making it difficult to stay awake.

 

But Niall would kill if any of them so much as suggested turning off the game when he was finally winning (fuck Zayn).

 

"Hello, boys."

 

The screams that followed were less than manly.

 

"That's no way to welcome a lady."

 

Niall glared at Kyna, whom had appeared in the middle of their living and was standing there far too comfortably, "You're no lady." He placed a hand on Louis' shoulder and pulled him slightly closer as if she would reach out and take him away at any moment, "And you can't take him."

 

She tutted softly, unfazed, "Wake him, please." It didn't sound like a request.

 

As Niall didn't look like he was going to do anything, Liam gently reached over and shook Louis. He whispered softly, "Lou, wake up."

 

Louis groaned and dug his heel into Liam's thigh as punishment. Tired as he was, the pressure wasn't painful and Liam proceeded to tickle his bare foot, knowing for sure that would get him up.

 

"What is it?" Louis said, throwing an arm over his face to block out the early morning sunshine.

 

"That chick is here." Zayn answered.

 

Louis moved his arm and opened his eyes, looking over to where she stood next to the television, dressed the same way as last time. He wondered for a moment why she needed a clipboard, but then he rearranged his priorities. He sat up abruptly.

 

"What are you doing here?" The words were a bit sleep-muffled, but she was able to catch them.

 

"It's almost time for your trial. The council agreed we should give you a bit of time to prepare, so the trial will be tomorrow. You have about 30 hours."

 

"Oh." For some reason that was all he could think to say. His mind felt scrambled all of a sudden and his words were just out of reach.

 

"Does he get a lawyer?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the headrest of the couch next to Niall to give himself more height. Sitting on the floor didn't feel quite... even.

 

"A lawyer?" She sounded as if she didn't know what the word meant.

 

"Yeah, to defend him." He pressed.

 

"No. This isn't the same as a human trial. Louis will be defending himself, as he should." She said matter-of-factly.

 

"What are the stakes? What happens if he's guilty? And innocent?" Harry continued, asking questions that Louis hadn't bothered to think about himself. There was too much happening at once, how could he be expected to think about everything? Thank God for these boys looking out for him.

 

"If found innocent he'll be returned to his normal self, reinstated as an Imaginary Friend and moved onto his next charge. If found guilty he'll remain here."

 

"But you can't do that!" Louis shouted, standing up and taking a couple steps towards her. He looked on the verge of defeat, "Please, Kyna. You must have seen me here these last few weeks. I'm a mess! I don't belong here, and you know it."

 

"Look, Louis, it's only an 'if', and if it does happen-" He interrupted her.

 

"You don't understand! I-I don't wear shoes because I don't know how to tie shoelaces. I've been around for a thousand years, and I can't do a fucking knot? It took twenty minutes for me to learn how to take a drink of water. I'm not cut out for this. I... I..." He stuttered, angry and frustrated that she clearly wasn't listening to him.

 

"You're grown up Louis." She said softly, her gaze filled with pity.

 

Louis visibly flinched as if he'd been struck.

 

"He's been alive for a thousand years, growing up kinda happens. That doesn't mean he can't still be an Imaginary Friend." Niall defended vehemently, furious with the way her carefully chosen words had clearly hurt his friend.

 

"I'm afraid it does." She said to Niall, either indifferent or ignorant to his anger.

 

"I haven't grown up." Louis denied, "I'm still the same as I've always been. I'm just as capable. Just give me a chance and I'll prove it. I'm not grown up, I swear!" He pleaded.

 

"You'll be okay, Louis. No matter the outcome." She said soothingly.

 

Harry was starting to understand what Louis had been talking about with the difference between human and Imaginary Friend feelings. Kyna was very calm, and though her words were to the point she evidently didn't mean to hurt Louis. There was no malice there, only honesty, and she didn't waver in the slightest despite Louis being almost on the verge of hysterics in front of her.

 

She wasn't heartless. She simply wasn't human and didn't see things the same way.

 

"I won't! Zap me out of existence instead, show me mercy. It's the least you could do for all the work I've done."

 

She let out a sigh, "We can't, Louis. It was... considered as an option-"

 

"You would have killed him?!" Only Liam and Harry's grip kept Niall from lunging out of his seat at her.

 

"As a show of mercy, as you desire, but we can't. You can't cease to exist while there are people who believe in you. These boys believe in you." She indicated the four boys behind him.

 

He looked over his shoulder, meeting each of their gazes. He loved the lot of them, he really did, but this wasn't home. The idea of staying human was too much for him, he couldn't wrap his head around it no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to want to be human, wanted it for Niall. For Harry. For Liam and Zayn. But he couldn't find it in himself to consider it a good thing.

 

"You can't deny that you've grown up. You've made friends, real friends who care for you and believe in you as a _person_. You're already adapting. You're maturing and becoming an adult. It's not a bad thing. Without humans we wouldn't be here, right?"

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"And you've been enjoying the hobbies and the food-"

 

"It tastes good!"

 

"And you're making decisions off feelings instead of with thought. That's a human trait that may not be able to go away-"

 

"I'm sure once the feelings are gone I won't have an issue."

 

"And there's the kissing-"

 

"That was once!" Louis looked behind him, seeing the boys' look of realization and Harry's look of uncertainty. He quickly looked away. This isn't where he'd wanted this conversation to go. "It's these fucking human feelings, it won't happen again-"

 

"And there's the swearing..."

 

"I've spent eighteen years with an Irishman, what do you expect?"

 

She could only sigh, her words not reaching through Louis' thick defensiveness, "Well, we'll have to wait and see how it goes then. I'm not the only one making this decision, the twenty-four council members will be taking a vote once it's time. Take this next day to decide what's best for yourself and think about what will make you happiest in the long run."

 

"What do you care?" Louis spat out bitterly, losing what little fight he had left. She wasn't going to listen, no point wasting his breath.

 

"I'm not your enemy. I've never been your enemy." She stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be here to pick you up at noon. Until then, be good." She disappeared in an instant, gone as if she'd never been there in the first place.

 

Louis felt like he might be in a lucid dream. Or nightmare.

 

"Lou..." Niall said, hesitantly getting off the couch and walking towards his friend. He gently took the edge of his shirt in his fingertips and tugged to let him know he was right behind him.

 

"I... I'm tired. I'm gonna get some sleep. You should too." Louis advised them without looking back, "And drink some water. It's good for you."

 

"Yeah." Niall mumbled, watching Louis walk away and down the hall to their bedroom. He turned around, sharing a look with his friends. He returned to his seat, laying his head on Liam's shoulder for comfort.

 

"He'll be alright, Niall. He's just... going through a lot right now." Liam patted his thigh.

 

"I know, I know that. It's... All this was a little faster than I thought. I was hoping they'd take a while to do the trial. I might lose my brother tomorrow and I don't think I'll be able to handle it." Niall told them honestly. "And the thing is, I really don't want him to go and I feel like an absolute arse because of it."

 

"He does good things for a lot of people, and we'll be supportive of him whatever happens. But that doesn't mean it's wrong to be sad about it." Zayn reached around Liam to ruffle his hair.

 

Niall swatted at him half-heartedly, "So it doesn't mean I'm a total selfish bastard for not wanting him to leave?"

 

"Absolutely not. Completely normal. We don't want him to leave either, although we haven't known him as long as you he's still out friend and we'll miss him. But if this is what he wants, we can't stand in his way."

 

They stayed quiet for a moment, the pause screen on TV playing the same continuous loop of music. Apparently one of their fear reflexes was to pause the video game. Niall was going to blame that one on Zayn, although he was probably the one who'd been thunder-quick to hit the pause button. He sat up eventually, turning to look at Harry, whom had spent the last several minutes staring at his feet in deep thought.

 

"So Lou was all angsty because you two snogged?"

 

Harry looked at Niall, eyes wide and face almost red enough to be concerning. He saw the grin and groaned, placing his face in his hands. "I'm an idiot. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry, Niall, I ruined everything. He probably just wants to get away from me."

 

"Nah, he wasn't angsty 'cause he wasn't happy about it. He was angsty because he _was_ happy about it."

 

"Doesn't matter, really. It's the human feelings that are getting to him, it's not like he actually... It was only once, and like he said, it's not going to happen again."

 

Niall could tell that Harry had taken Louis' words to heart, and far more seriously than Louis had meant them. If he had to agree with anything these two boys had to say, it was that they were both idiots.

 

"You should talk to him." Zayn said.

 

"I don't know..."

 

"Well, he's gone tomorrow so... Stick around for the day and figure out what you want to do. I'm gonna go lay down too. Later guys. And thanks."

 

Niall needed some major cuddles, and he figured Louis did too.

 

**OoOoO**

 

They did, in fact, cuddle for a few hours. Niall wanted to say something, but he assumed Louis would if he actually wanted to talk. Instead he spent his time worrying while Louis shook in his arms, listening to the sounds of muffled wet sobs. There were no words to describe how badly he wanted to fix this mess, but all he could do was be a silent comfort to his best friend.

 

At noon he gently climbed out of bed, Louis finally having fallen asleep again. He made breakfast for the lot of them, yet Louis never made his way to the table. Zayn gave him a hug and Liam put on his favourite movie, but it wasn't enough to sooth the ache he was feeling.

 

He ached for his best friend, he ached for himself, and he ached for their friends who were just struggling to keep up with the situation. He hurt like he was the one who might be leaving his friends in far too few hours.

 

He brought a plate of toast and crackers to the bedroom. Louis was learning to eat moderately after he'd gotten sick eating too much food the week prior. Niall left the plate on the bedside table hoping Louis would get to it. Maybe with some food in him he'd be up for getting out of bed.

 

A couple hours later he returned to the bedroom to find Louis still in bed, but the plate empty. Louis was always strict about the whole 'three meals a day' thing, even when he wasn't up for it.

 

"Lou." Niall called softly, climbing onto the bed and tugging on the sheets to wake (and annoy) Louis.

 

An arm swatted at him, but that was it.

 

"Lou." He called again, pulling more roughly on the blankets. They came loose and he could finally see Louis' head. "Come on, it's getting late, and if today is your last day here with us then-"

 

"Shush." Louis interrupted, "I don't want to think about that. Can't we just cuddle?"

 

"No. You have more friends than just me, you know. You have to talk to them. Say... say goodbye, if that's what happens."

 

Louis turned to look at Niall, his face blank. It wasn't often that Niall couldn't tell what his friend was thinking, and he didn't like it.

 

"They'll forget about me soon enough. They always do." He was sullen, but mostly sad.

 

"These are adults we're talking about, not kids. And they love you and care about you. You owe them this."

 

"I'll talk to Liam and Zayn, but... Does Harry even want to talk to me?"

 

"Of course he does." Niall said firmly.

 

"Why do I keep fucking everything up? It's like I can't say anything right. Ever."

 

"You love him, and you're scared."

 

Louis curled into Niall, thankful for his warmth and comfort. "I want to go home." Niall wrapped his arms around him, silent for a moment.

 

He remembered being younger and wishing he could hug Louis. Wishing they could play together for real, wishing he could meet his family and friends... Wishing with everything he had that Louis could be real and physical. Yet when his dream was realized... He hadn't thought it would go like this.

 

"You are home. If you want to be."

 

Louis felt like he could think and ponder on what to do, what his choices were, what he'd do even if he _had_ choices, forever. Every minute he'd change his mind on what he was feeling and on what he wanted for himself. How does one go from a thousand years of following rules and doing the exact same task - a task he loved wholeheartedly -, to suddenly having all this... freedom and space and room to make mistakes? Being human was hard, but it had its fair share of qualities.

 

Yet being an Imaginary Friend was his norm. It's what he knew and loved, and what he was good at. He'd always imagined doing it for the rest of his existence. For them, there was no alternative. They didn't get choices. And he was fine with that. Or... He used to be. Or he still is. He didn't know. He didn't know anything.

 

Once upon a time he used to judge humans harshly on their indecisiveness. He regretted that now, now knowing how their hearts and minds conflicted so strongly all the time.

 

"If they make me stay..." He started hesitantly, "Will I... Will you... Can I - if it goes that way - can I stay? Here, I mean? I know there's not much room, but I don't know where else I'd go. I won't stay too long, I swear, I-"

 

"I can't speak for the other guys, obviously, but they adore you. They've only known you for like a month and you're family to them, and-" Niall had interrupted Louis only to be interrupted in return.

 

"Even though I've been a shit?"

 

"Everyone acts like a shit sometimes. And friends are there to tell you when you're acting like a shit. I call out Liam, Zayn, and even Harry, and they're cool with calling me out too. That's what being friends is about! It's loving people enough to help them overcome their faults, and loving them even if they fail every once in a while. It's not easy, but if you really want it, it'll be great. How do you think we survived, what is it? Eighteen years?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Exactly. So they're your friends and they love you, and I love you and you're stuck with me forever. Whether you're human or Imaginary Friend, you'll be with me until the day I die. I'm not gonna have it any other way. Of course you'll be staying here."

 

"Liam thinks I cause too much trouble."

 

"What?"

 

"He's always scolding me and telling me I should behave. He acts like a mum."

 

"' _Niall! Did you eat your breakfast?_ '" Niall said, imitating Louis, "That's what you do all the time. Scolding is caring. Usually. He means well. He's the one who rushed into the washroom the other day when you slipped in the shower, remember? He cares so much, it'll take him some time to get used to your troublemaking ways, is all."

 

Yeah, that wasn't embarrassing at all. Hardly a week after becoming human, there was Liam rushing into the washroom, freaked but determined to help after hearing the thud in the washroom, only to find that Louis had slipped in the shower. Nothing but his pride was damaged, thankfully.

 

"Zayn thinks I'm too loud." He pressed stubbornly.

 

Only Louis, Niall thought to himself.

 

"He thinks me typing my homework in a separate room from him is too loud sometimes. Then the next day he asks me to turn my music on louder. He gets in moods, that's nothing new. He's called me loud more times than I can count, you remember that. Used to bug the fuck out of me, but I got used to it. Zayn's opened up so much to you in the last few weeks, when it took months for him to really be honest with me and Liam. He trusts you."

 

It was odd the first time that Zayn had come up to him asking to talk. The other boys were away for whatever reason, and Louis had assumed he was desperate for a chat. Of course, used to being a confidant and an ear and a shoulder for his charges, he was more than honoured to do so. Yet, as Niall said, he'd found that Zayn was somehow comfortable enough to open up to him about his struggles and stresses and worries. Apparently Zayn had deeply understood the fact that Louis had been in his life for far longer than he'd been aware and was able to understand why Louis would feel intimate with these boys far before they could reciprocate.

 

Louis sighed, "Well... Harry could never love me the way I love him."

 

"Why do you say that?" Stupid. All of his friends were stupid. Niall was frustrated, but he had hope that things would work out. As soon as fucking possible because they were driving him mad.

 

"He deserves better than a half-assed human. How could anyone have romantic feelings for me? I've spent a thousand years with children. I'm an adult-child. I'm not made for relationships, and no doubt he can see that. For now he thinks it's exciting, but he'll get annoyed. I annoy me most of the time. I always forget which way to put on shirts, I fail at making toast, I don't know how to interact with anybody outside my social circle, and I have no particular talents or hobbies. I'm a sad excuse for a human. Even if they make me human, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how to work, I don't know how to support myself, I don't know how to be an adult."

 

"Why is it that you want them to dislike you so badly?" Niall asked gently. Louis knew that Niall would be there every step of the way through his human process, if that's what comes to happen. He didn't feel like he needed to validate that. He was well-aware that Louis was picking at straws here, but for what purpose he didn't know.

 

"Feels like it might be easier." He replied truthfully.

 

"Oh."

 

"We're not made to grow attached. It'd be stupid if we were. Yet it's like... I want to go back to my work so badly, because I love it and I know what I'm doing and I can help people, but then I think about what'll happen if they make me stay and... It doesn't seem like it would be so terrible."

 

"Finally have a change of heart?" Niall couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. Louis pinched Niall's shoulder once he noticed the look and turned on his back to put a bit of space between them.

 

"Fuck you." He said with his own grin. He rearranged the covers and laid his hands on his chest, staring at the ceiling. There were glow-in-the-dark star stickers on the ceiling that Niall had insisted on buying at a thrift shop a year back. They weren't glowing now, as it was still early evening, but he felt their presence. "It's just... I don't mean to sound all angsty and shit, but I never had a real family. I don't have a mother and father like everyone else. I have literally no family. Except I have you guys, and I feel like that's what it would be like to have a family. It's different, but I like it. It's nice knowing someone has your back because they care about you and not because they're obligated."

 

"Ohana." Niall knew Louis would catch the reference, and he did immediately judging by the laugh on his lips.

 

"Means family, and family means no one gets left behind." Louis completed.

 

"You got that one right. Come on, outta bed. You gotta talk to the other guys."

 

Louis sighed.

 

"It won't be easy, but it needs to get done. You don't... You don't have all that much time." Niall rolled off the bed, hoping he would follow suit. He didn't right away.

 

"Do you think I could survive as a human? Like, for the long run?" He asked softly, eyes to the ceiling.

 

"If it comes to it, you'll do great."

 

"Thank you." Louis said sincerely.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Okay so... He may have panicked. A little bit.

 

He talked to Zayn first once he went off to the balcony for a smoke. It went great. They chatted and laughed and there may have been a couple tears.

 

"You're my bro, you know? It's like all that time we couldn't see you, but you were there, is still... Valuable. It still counts. You're a good soul, Louis, and you have a bright future no matter what happens. Just don't forget us lil' folks, alright?" Zayn gave a lazy smirk, faking nonchalance.

 

"Bros. Yeah, I like that." He smiled brightly, this talk was going brilliantly. He knew Zayn was a good start. He was calm enough that Louis could keep calm as well.

 

"D'you think if you go back to being an Imaginary Friend you'll stay here? Or will they bring you back home right away?"

 

"I... I don't know. I know Niall wants me to stay, no matter what, but I don't think they will. Don't tell him though. It'll break his heart and I can't bear to see that. I'd want to, but they're afraid I've grown up already, staying any longer might make it worse. Besides, that's only if I win. There's probably a bigger chance I won't. Trust me, there are more stories where the one I told you came from. They weren't as rule-breaking as that one, but still in my records."

 

"Has there ever been a charge you didn't like?" He asked next, seeming to get out his last thought-of questions before... Well, before he may not get the chance.

 

"No. I've loved all of my charges. It's ingrained into our beings. Some are harder to understand and help, but we do what we can. A spoiled rich kid can be a tough task, as they often don't believe they need help and friendship, but you work with them and find out how they think and what they need. Then a few decades later everyone knows their name and you feel proud of the work you've done." He said with a shrug. Of all the faults his human friends seemed to see in his profession, they would never understand the intense pride they get out of seeing their charges succeed in life once they've left.

 

"Wow, man. That's pretty cool."

 

He'd told them of his more 'famous' charges, but in his eyes they were all equal. He'd seen them all as babies or children, hardly a voice to themselves let alone the world.

 

"You know, some kids are pretty... Awful, to be honest, but I'm glad some of them get people like you to care for them and try to help them turn into good people. It's like they're getting a second chance."

 

"Like I said, we do what we can. But trust me, even the so-called bad guys get Imaginary Friends sometimes. We can't know how they'll turn out, we just hope to leave them with good morals and good advice. It's not always successful."

 

"Still. You try. Not everybody would do that."

 

"If I stay a human... Can you show me how to paint? I'd like to paint. I feel like there might be pictures in my head, memories, which I'd like to get out."

 

"No problem, bro. Help me with that oral presentation I have to do for class in a couple weeks?"

 

"Obviously." They shared a fist bump and a smile between them.

 

He and Zayn spent at least an hour on that balcony. Eventually they returned to the inside of the flat where after a little while Louis was able to get a moment of privacy with Liam to talk.

 

Zayn had gone to his room to work on a drawing, and Harry and Niall were huddled together working on an English assignment. When Liam went to his bedroom to go on his computer for a bit, Louis was quick to join him to get their chat underway. These were hard, but necessary and oddly soothing. Was this closure?

 

"Are you alright?" Were the first words out of Liam's mouth once he'd seen that Louis had followed him into his bedroom.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to chat." He slipped his hands into his pockets, sheepishly staring at the ground. He'd definitely been pulling at straws when he'd said that Zayn thought he was too loud, but the bit about Liam thinking he was troublesome was a real worry. He was a handful and he knew it, and the last thing he wanted was to make Liam unhappy because of it.

 

"Oh? Oh. I see. I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to do this..." Liam ran a nervous hand through his hair.

 

Louis sighed, "Look, I know you're not too fond of me, but you've been really good to Niall and to me and I wanted to thank you for that. If I don't... I need you to look out for him, okay? He's precious, he deserves so much. And so do you. Be good, alright? And... and you'll be okay. You have a big heart. You'll do well." Louis stuttered out, anxiously trying to get this talk over with.

 

Liam's face was soft as he spoke, "Why do you think I'm not fond of you?"

 

"Well, I cause a lot of trouble, and you're always... scolding me. I don't mean to be annoying, I just... Have a lot of energy sometimes." Louis could look anywhere but at Liam.

 

"I scold because I care." Liam said, repeating the words Niall had told him earlier. "I worry about you. You're new to a lot of this and I don't want you getting hurt, that's all. Come here silly, give me a hug."

 

It felt a lot better hearing it directly from Liam. Of course he went straight for the hug, always more than happy for some physical comfort.

 

Their talk was short after that. Louis was happy knowing that Liam didn't hate him, and that he would be keeping an eye on Niall for him. Not that he needed it, but it would keep the worries at bay.

 

The part where he panicked horribly came after his talk with Liam.

 

He knew it was time to talk to Harry, it needed to get done, but for the life of him he couldn't do it. He couldn't walk up to him and say a word. Fear was exactly the word he'd use in this situation. Along with coward.

 

They were all expecting it. He'd talked to everyone else, and he kept getting glances from Niall trying to urge him on, but he didn't. Instead, he bid goodnight to his friends at ten o'clock that night, hardly looking at Harry. He climbed into Niall's bed and stared at the bright red numbers on the clock, counting down until his trial.

 

Hardly more than a dozen hours and he still couldn't find the courage to be truthful and open-hearted with Harry.

 

Fuck. He was such a coward.

 

**OoOoO**

 

"You're a wuss."

 

Niall wasn't exactly helpful on the matter either. He was kind enough to let him sleep for a long while, but at nine in the morning he woke him up with a few good shakes and words ready.

 

"I know, okay! Ugh..." Louis groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow. He'd spent a lot of the night tossing and turning, stressed and frustrated. At some points he'd wished the time was over and they could get the trial over with, and sometimes he wished he had so much more time to figure out his head.

 

"They're coming for you in like, three hours. Get your shit together. He spent all last night waiting for you to talk to him! He was really upset that you didn't. He thinks you don't care."

 

"Of course I care! He could have talked to me, too!"

 

"Oh don't be a shit! He was waiting for you to make the first move, and you damn well know it."

 

Louis groaned again, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, though! We haven't had a talk about real shit since I kissed him."

 

"I wonder why." Niall drawled, earning a glare in return. "Get up. Get washed up, make yourself all pretty, and go pour your heart out like a proper Irishman."

 

"I think, technically, I'd be considered Italian nowadays. Since that's the location I was in when I was created."

 

"Even better. Now get up."

 

Louis sighed, getting out of bed with Niall's pressuring hands on his back. "I don't know about this." He mumbled to himself. He started gathering his things for a shower - at least Niall was giving him an excuse to push it off a little longer.

 

"If you don't, I will. And that would really suck for you."

 

"True." Louis agreed, "I'm going, I'm going!" He exclaimed, stepping out of the room before Niall could pester him further.

 

He let out another sigh. Niall only had his best intentions at heart, but he was still frustrated.

 

He straightened the clothing in his arms and made his way to their washroom. For four people, one often wasn't enough. They may need to look into getting a bigger place if Louis had to stick around.

 

As he stepped to the closed door, ready to knock and annoy whomever was in there, Harry stepped out dressed in his usual skinny jeans and flannel. They stared at each other, speechless, for a moment. With the other boys elsewhere in the flat, it was the first time in over a week that they were together alone.

 

"Uh, sorry, um... I'm done, you can go ahead." Harry muttered, blushing and averting his eyes. He stepped around Louis, a little hesitant to walk away. He looked at him as if he had something to say.

 

"Thanks." Louis walked into the washroom and closed the door. His heart was racing. He pressed his back to the door and closed his eyes.

 

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... I'm so stupid. He was right there and we were alone and..._

 

His mind berated him, upset that he'd cowered again. The span of the moment was hardly a few seconds, and then he was dropping his clothes and getting out of the washroom again, staring down the hall at Harry's retreating figure.

 

"Harry?" He called out to him.

 

Harry turned to him, a little hopeful but mostly curious, "Yeah?"

 

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but the words couldn't quite come out. Yet, he had to do this. Now. He walked over to Harry, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the flat and into the hall where they'd first met. Maybe he'd feel better if they were really alone and no one could hear them.

 

"Look, Harry, my trial is in three hours and I'm confused about everything right now." Louis felt his body burning hot, his words tumbling out in a mess of sounds, "But I know for sure that what I said yesterday wasn't true, and I want it to happen again, I really, really do. Please, Harry, kiss m-"

 

Harry grabbed his face and pulled him in, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. He moved his hands down to his waist and gently moved Louis backwards and against the opposite wall to the flat's front door. Louis couldn't keep his hands still, gripping his shoulders or his shirt, running his fingers through his hair and tugging gently. The last time they kissed it was much slower and romantic. This was all passion and heat.

 

Their bodies were pressed together and their lips only parted for breath when they had to. Louis loved it. Loved Harry. His mind was fuzzy and all he could think about was Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry...

 

After some time Harry drew back, eyes and lips shining, but seeming a little... sad, almost.

 

"I guess now is when you leave." He said, his voice sounding broken.

 

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly, but didn't move from his place against the wall. "I deserved that. I'm sorry, Harry. I was scared. I'm still scared, to be honest. You scare me. This scares me. This is exactly opposite of what I'm supposed to want, but I want it. I want you, and I like you, and I like kissing you, but if I'm going to go back this can't..." Louis stared down at his feet, as he couldn't meet Harry's gaze.

 

"I know. I get it. I just... I like you too. A lot."

 

"I 'm glad to hear that." Louis smiled brightly, finally looking Harry in the eyes. He still seemed a little sad, but Louis thought he understood. He felt a little sad too. "I also wanted to talk to you about other things. I may not come back, you know, so can you keep an eye on Niall for me? He really likes having you as a friend, and you're very important to him. And always eat your three meals a day, and stay in school. You're really smart, you'll make a great lawyer... Why am I crying?" Louis wiped at his tears, staring at his wet fingertips curiously. "I'm not sad, I mean, a little bit, but not quite enough to be crying."

 

"You're saying goodbye."

 

 _I don't want to say goodbye,_ he thought immediately, shocking himself.

 

"I..." Somehow that thought was more nerve-wracking than anything else, and it made a wave of cold rush through him from his tummy to his tears.

 

Harry, worry etched clearly into the lines of his lips, wrapped Louis into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Louislaid most of his weight on Harry' chest, mentally exhausted.

 

"Thank you. I promise, I'll never forget breakfast ever again, just for you." Harry kissed his temple sweetly.

 

Louis laughed, "Good." His tears slowly ebbed and Harry continued to hold him until they stopped completely. "Thank you for being so good to me. I don't deserve your kindness." He pulled out of the embrace, smiling shyly.

 

Harry, instead of a reply, leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. It was close-mouthed and short lasting, but it still felt intimate and it made Louis' heart beat that much faster.

 

"Time for some food. You have a long day ahead of you... Unless there was anything else you wanted to say?"

 

"Um... No, I don't think so. I'll let you know if something comes up." It felt like a million pounds were off his shoulders now that he'd finally been open and honest with Harry. He should have been doing that from the start.

 

"After you, then." Harry stepped aside and gestured for Louis to step inside the flat first.

 

Louislaid a hand on the doorknob, but hesitated. Maybe there was something else he wanted to say... He looked over at Harry, who looked back at him curiously. "There was something else. If I'm gonna be honest with you, I should be completely honest after all. Um, yeah so... I love you."

 

Harry stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

 

Louis turned back to the door, opened it, and started walking into the flat. Well, he'd said his piece, no point loitering about.

 

"Y-you're just gonna say something like that and walk away?" Harry said incredulously from behind him.

 

"Yup!" He said without looking back. Maybe he was mildly embarrassed as well, but that was besides the point.

 

"Hey, wait a second. Please?" Louis stopped in his tracks and Harry caught up to him easily. Luckily they were still in the flat's entrance and the boys weren't nearby. "Look at me, please." Harry spoke softly.

 

With a sigh Louis turned around, looking at Harry with false bravado in his expression, but he stayed silent.

 

"Are you... Embarrassed or something? I just had my tongue in your mouth, but you get shy about saying I love you?" Harry seemed more perplexed than judging.

 

"Shut up. I'm not _shy_. I... I'm, uh..." Louis stuttered, feeling his cheeks burning.

 

"Well, if it's any consolation I love you too." Harry smiled brightly.

 

"Oh." Louis whispered. That was something he could hear every day without getting annoyed. "I thought saying I love you was meant to be romantic. This didn't seem very romantic. Should I get some pie?"

 

"You know what? Yeah. Let's have some pie."

 

**OoOoO**

 

A little more than four and a half hours later and the boys were beyond the point of sitting still.

 

"How long do trials usually last?" Liam asked. He and Niall were sitting on the floor tossing a bouncy ball to each other, Zayn was next to the open balcony door having far more smokes than usual, and Harry was flipping channels on their muted TV.

 

"Depends. Most trials take a few days, but I doubt they're going to do it the human way." Harry answered softly, still sad despite his talk with Louis earlier. The man he loved may be out of his life forever in hardly no time at all, though Kyna assured them if all goes 'well' he would be allowed to return and say goodbye, he still felt it cause to be at least a little bit heartbroken.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Do you think he-" Zayn started, but Niall interrupted him in the most defeated tone he'd ever heard.

 

"Let's not."

 

"Right. Sorry, mate."

 

"S'okay."

 

He couldn't bear to think on the matter anymore. Kyna had come to pick up Louis an hour and a half ago and they'd heard nothing yet. He wanted to cry, but he knew Louis would (lovingly) make fun of him for it, and that gave him the strength to stay level-headed. Talking about the matter would bring all that to dust and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

 

They sat there, eyes on the clocks and doing everything to keep their hands busy. Slowly the clock struck two... then half past two... and the large hand slowly edged towards the large number three...

 

"Miss me?"

 

The words were followed by a couple undignified shouts.

 

"Lou!" Niall jumped out of his spot on the couch and leapt at him, pulling him into the tightest hug possible.

 

Kyna teleported the two of them into the center of the living room as she always did. Louis seemed a little tired, but no worse for wear. He held a little box under one arm and his other hand was patting Niall on the back gently. Louis looked over at Kyna and she gave him a nod that he reciprocated. She then disappeared, the space she was occupying now empty again.

 

Niall pulled away and gave him the most desperate look, one Louis could see mirrored on the other boys' faces as well, "So? What did they say? It took you like three hours." They stood around him, anxious and waiting.

 

Louis beamed brightly, "I won!" He could hardly believe his own words, he really hadn't thought he'd win, "I was absolute rubbish at getting my words together, but they listened. They actually listened! And they said I could be an Imaginary Friend again."

 

"Congrats, Lou!" Niall was the first to congratulate him. He wasn't sure what to feel on the matter, but Louis was so happy and that's what counted at that moment.

 

"Congrats, bro." Zayn hugged him next, followed by Liam.

 

Louis could hardly stop smiling, the idea of having _won_ so overwhelming. His fellow Imaginary Friend's hadn't necessarily understood his point of view, but they'd acknowledged it and acknowledged his work, his accomplishments, and his passion for what he does. He could hardly picture a better day.

 

"It's so..." Louis sighed restlessly.

 

Harry came up next, giving him a small peck on the cheek and whispering a sweet congratulations in his ear. He seemed happy for him, of course, but... Louis figured he may need to speed things along before he made any of them unhappy. That was the last thing he wanted.

 

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to know you've got my back, but um..." Louis took the box out from under his arm, looking at it with the same happy smile that had yet to leave his lips.

 

"What's in the box?" Niall asked in a hushed voice. It was probably not actually a secret, but it kind of felt like it anyways.

 

"My future." Louis replied with an exaggerated hand motion, "Or so the council says. I don't know what's actually in it. Here." He passed it to Niall who quickly opened it and started riffling through its contents, curious more than anything, yet still keeping an ear to what Louis was saying.

 

"But yeah, so I was gonna say... The trial was long and tedious, and the whole time I just kept thinking to myself how much I need to win this. I needed to prove to them that what I did was the right thing to do. That was my intention the whole time. I was going to be right and go back to my life, but... When she looked at me and told me I'd won, I - I didn't know what to think. I'm happy I won, at least it means they understand why I did what I did, and they know I meant well.

 

I was so _sure_ of what I wanted, yet when the opportunity was there - she knew it, too. They all did. She pulled out that box and gave me a choice. Fuck, I'm not used to making choices, and it was the biggest choice of my life, but it felt like I already knew what I wanted... She was right. I've grown up."

 

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, choked up.

 

Before Louis could explain, Niall beat him to it. "You're staying human." He looked up from the box and its contents, face shocked and hopeful. Tears were already welling up in eyes.

 

"Yeah... Yeah I am. I'm not going anywhere, if you guys are still cool with that."

 

Niall dropped the box, the documents landing in a mess, and he stepped over them to give Louis another hug, "Of course! Fucking Hell. This is... fuck."

 

Louis laughed, loud and carefree. There were feathers in his skin and far too much joy in his heart. He'd never felt so unbelievably happy before. He reached out over Niall's shoulder and grabbed Harry's shirt, his cheeks wet with tears and lips parted in shock, and pulled him in for a kiss. There was nothing holding him back anymore and he was going to kiss the man he loved as much as he fucking wanted to.

 

"Don't go snogging right next to my ear, you fuckers!" Niall squirmed out of the hug, but his laughter made it less commanding.

 

When Louis parted from the kiss a moment later, he moved onto giving Liam and Zayn hugs too. He could hug the lot of them forever - quite literally now that he had all the time in the world. Or as much time as a human body lasts.

 

"Why though? If you were so sure, what changed your mind?" Liam asked, face a little smushed in Louis' shoulder by the slightly too tight hug.

 

Louis pulled back, smile a little shy, "I just sort of realized that I would still have to stop being an Imaginary Friend at some point, and I was given a chance to choose if I wanted this to be my last lifetime... And I do. So, yeah." He finished lamely. He was definitely not embarrassed. Or blushing.

 

"What's in the box?" Zayn asked, pointing at the papers on the floor.

 

"Dunno. What's in the box, Nialler?"

 

Niall bent down and picked up the scattered contents, placing them back in the box He straightened up and handed it to Louis, "It's your future!"

 

"Oh fuck you." He grabbed the box and looked inside of it. There were some papers and some little card things. On closer inspection they seemed to be... "I.D's? I think?" He stared at the image of himself and read the little description next to it. The first one he grabbed seemed to be a driver’s license, the name showing 'Louis Tomlinson' - a faint memory reminded him that that was his first charge's last name - and the birth date showed December 24th, 1991. The day was right, only a few centuries off. There was a height there that he was going to ignore because it definitely wasn't accurate.

 

"You officially exist now, now that your name is on paper." Liam said, digging out a health card from the mix too.

 

There was all sorts of identification materials, anything he'd need to prove himself legally. Zayn took out one of the larger papers and read it slowly. Once complete, he handed it off to Louis with a smirk, "Looks like they made sure you'd be a proper working adult too!"

 

Louis frowned, "What?" He took the paper and read it, not completely understanding what he was reading.

 

Harry stepped to his side and read it over his shoulder, beaming when he caught what it was saying, "They got you a job! Um... somehow. You're gonna be a pre-school teacher."

 

"I can't be a teacher, I'm not qualified for that!"

 

"According to the paperwork you are." Niall said, pointing at the box that still had a few papers in it. One of which was a college diploma.

 

"Oh, fuck." He cursed. Well, he wanted to keep working with kids, guess this was just another way of doing it.

 

"How did they get that? Since they're like... Invisible." Liam asked.

 

"There's a lot more to what kids have made than Imaginary Friends. We were just the first, and we have our hands all over the place. This couldn't have taken them more than a couple days to get together, those bastards. They knew all along. I don't know about the teaching thing though. I have experience, but it's not the same as schooling, is it?"

 

Harry kissed his temple, "You'll do great. I believe in you, I've always believed in you."

 

Louis turned towards him to kiss him on the lips, remembering the words of the council.

 

 _He didn't believe in us, Louis, he believed in you. His_ soul _believed in you. You may have found a soulmate in this human._

 

Louis figured he'd save that bit for the grandkids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoyed this work, maybe check out my other story 'Speechless' if you want. I know there's probably some left to be desired with this story, but I'm still kinda proud with how it came out, so hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Of course, comments are incredibly appreciated and kudos make me all warm and fuzzy inside :)


End file.
